TerreurUchiwa
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Je m'appelle Yuki Uchiwa, je vis au village des Uchiwa avant le massacre de celui-ci. J'ai 13 ans et je vais participer au concours de l'Académie nommé les minis-miss de Konoha. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce concours irait si loin dans la tête d'un homme.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Yuki Uchiwa et j'ai treize ans. Je vis au village de Konoha, nous sommes un gigantesque clan et le plus puissant qui soit. Nous avons la particularité de possédé le sharingan, c'est une pupille extraordinaire qui fait notre puissance. Mes parents se prénomment Teyaki Uchiwa et Uruchi Uchiwa et j'ai un grand frère qui se nomme Shisui. J'aime beaucoup ma famille, j'étais la dernière née et j'étais souvent gâtée. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je me montais la tête, je ne voulais pas être une fille populaire.

En ce moment, je suis encore à l'Académie pour passer mes études de jonin et entré dans la prestigieuse police de Konoha. Itachi Uchiwa, un de mes cousins, a intégrer ses fonctions il n'y a pas longtemps et il a mon âge. Mais un autre projet est dans ma tête, ce soir, un concours minis-miss de Konoha est organisé à l'Académie. Ma mère voulait absolument que j'y participe et j'ai accepté, après tout, ça n'allait pas me tuer. J'étais la seule Uchiwa à y participer, les autres filles ne voulaient pas. Je devais à tout prix faire honneur à mon clan.

A la sortie de l'Académie, je rentrais vite fait au village de mon clan. Je courais comme une malade dans les rues, les gens ne me voyaient presque pas passer. J'arrivais à la maison, ma mère m'attendait avec impatience. Elle me baisa le front :

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie ?

\- Oui maman, j'ai fais au plus vite pour toi.

Elle me sourit et me tira jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle sortit du placard une magnifique robe rouge et noire. Je la mis et mis quelques bijoux et ma mère me maquillait :

\- Merci maman, elle est super jolie.

\- Oui et au moins tu n'as pas de concurrence coté Uchiwa.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour aller dans la salle à manger. Je buvais un thé en attendant de partir à l'Académie. Mon frère arriva à la maison, il entra dans la salle à manger :

\- Tu vas faire des jalouses ce soir.

\- Tu as pu te libéré ?

\- Oui, je ne vais pas louper une chose pareille.

\- Merci, je t'adore !

Il me serra contre lui, j'aimais bien mon frère. Il partit se changer et mon père arriva derrière. Même compliments, accolade de gentillesse et direction la douche.

Au soir, nous partîmes de la maison, tout le monde ne venaient pas mais certains voulurent se prendre en photo avec moi. Mon cousin Itachi s'approcha de moi :

\- Tu es très belle Yuki, je suis sure que tu vas gagner.

\- Merci Itachi.

Nous nous mîmes en route direction l'Académie. Ils s'installèrent pendant que moi je me dirigeais dans les loges. Nous étions dix à participer. Je vais vous présentez mes rivales :

\- Amika Akimichi.

\- Minako Yamanaka.

\- Shina Izunuka.

\- Chizuka Aburame.

\- Hatsuho Nara.

\- Kumi Hyûga.

\- Natsu Sarutobi.

\- Roka Hikage.

\- Sôko Atsuna.

Les trois quart de ces filles étaient issus d'un clan renommé à Konoha, comme le mien. Mais je n'allais pas les laisser gagnées ce soir. Les gens s'installèrent dans la salle et le Hokage commençait à parler :

\- Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour notre premier concours de minis-miss de Konoha. Nos jeunes filles auront trois tests à passer, un test sur l'habillement, un test de manipulation de chakra et le dernier test portera sur un talent personnel. A la fin, le jury votera et le nombre de note accumulée fera gagner une de nos miss. Passons à notre première épreuve.

Ils applaudissaient tous, ils nous firent passer une par une devant le jury. La plus belle robe était noté par le jury, je passais la dernière et souriais comme jamais. Mes parents et mon frère m'applaudissaient, j'étais si heureuse de les voir.

La deuxième épreuve arriva, la manipulation du chakra. Je choisissais l'élément qui nous allait si bien, le feu. Je passais de nouveau devant le jury, je fis activer mes sharingans. Je fis apparaître deux boules de feu dans chacune de mes mains et les rassemblait. Ce que j'allais faire, très peu pouvait le réalisé et c'était une chose assez dangereuse même pour un Uchiwa. Les tours ne pouvaient durer longtemps car certains éléments étaient difficiles à manipuler. J'approchais la boule de feu de mon visage et l'aspira. La lumière de la salle s'éteignit comme je l'avais souhaité. Je sortis un grand éventail avec des bouts de métaux qui en sortaient. Je soufflais le feu dessus et des petites boules de feu entouraient l'éventail tout en l'illuminant. Les gens applaudissaient mais je n'avais pas encore fini. Je pris l'éventail et mis un coup sec, un immense phénix de feu se créa et fit le tour de la salle et rallumait toutes les bougies, puis, il disparut. Les gens applaudissaient encore, j'espère que mon tour leurs à fait de l'effet.

La troisième épreuve arriva, mon talent personnel : le dessin. J'ai développé ce talent quand j'étais très jeune. Dans mon clan, pratiquement personne ne dessinait. Le dessin que j'allais faire était assez audacieux, allait-il passer pour le hokage et pour mon clan ?

On m'installa une grande toile et du matériel, le temps m'importait peu car je dessinais très vite grâce à mes sharingans. Les autres filles étaient déjà passées, ce put enfin passer pour cette dernière épreuve. Ma mère me faisait de grands sourires, je présentais mon talent personnel et commençais à peindre. Je finissais une demi heure après, je me retirais de devant. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, le Hokage se leva et arriva vers la toile et la regardait :

\- Hum ! Très audacieux, aucun défaut, cette toile est parfaite. Mais as-tu réfléchis avant de la faire ?

\- Bien sur, sinon je ne l'aurais pas faite et puis, ce n'est qu'une toile n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit, ma réponse le satisfaisait. Le temps que le jury délibère, nous pûmes sortir à l'extérieur. Mes parents et mon frère me rejoignaient :

\- Tu as eue peur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu peur que ça ne passe pas.

\- Peindre le combat des fondateurs était oser mais bien jouer petite sœur.

On nous fit signe, ils avaient déjà fini de délibérer. Nous entrâmes de nouveau dans la salle. Les autres filles et moi remontions sur l'estrade. Le premier membre du jury se leva :

\- Félicitation mesdemoiselles d'avoir fait tout ça. Le partage à été assez difficile mais nous avons tranché. La deuxième dauphine est Mlle Kumi Hyûga.

Un des membres du jury monta sur l'estrade et lui remit une banderole et un bouquet de fleur :

\- La première dauphine est Mlle Roka Hikage.

On lui remit la même chose qu'à la deuxième dauphine. Même si cette compétition n'était qu'une broutille pour moi, mon cœur tapait très fortement dans la poitrine. Les secondes me semblaient une éternité :

\- Notre miss de Konoha sera…..

Allez accouche ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça :

\- Yuki Uchiwa.

Je restais figée, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Tous les Uchiwa se levèrent et applaudissaient. Ce fut le Hokage lui-même qui me remit ma banderole, le bouquet et une magnifique couronne de diamants rouges :

\- Félicitation Yuki, je pense que ce soir, ça va être la fête.

\- Oui, je suis heureuse.

Oui, ça allait être la fête, mais ce que je ne voyais pas dans l'ombre, c'était le regard d'un homme. Un homme qui allait faire basculer ma vie entière pour une adoration fanatique.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand nous rentrons, il était plus de minuit. Tout le village Uchiwa était allumé, les gens nous attendaient. Ils avaient installé des tables au milieu du chemin principal. J'étais vraiment heureuse de ce que j'avais fait ce soir. Cela leurs prouvaient encore que les Uchiwa n'était pas un clan dépasser. Mon jeune cousin Sasuke courut vers moi :

\- Alors, tu as gagnée ?

\- Oui, viens, on va fêter ça.

Je lui pris la main et nous rejoignons les autres, la fête durera toute la nuit.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis, aujourd'hui je passe mes examens pour le grade de jonin. J'étais pressé de voir mes résultats d'ici quelques jours et d'annoncer ça à mes parents.

Je rentrais de ma journée qui était bien chargée, il faisait déjà nuit, mes parents étaient au courant que je rentrerais plus tard que d'habitude. La lumière de devant la porte était allumée, je rentrais à la maison. Mon père était dans le salon, il s'était endormit dans le fauteuil. Je montais à l'étage, un bris de verre se fit entendre. J'entendais un homme parler fort et ma mère criait :

\- Elle est ou ?

\- Elle n'est pas ici !

\- Tu es sa mère, tu devrais savoir ou elle est !

Elle traversa la porte de la chambre, elle me regardait :

\- Cours Yuki !

Je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma chambre et me cacha sous mon lit et ne fit pas de bruits. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, l'homme était là. Il observait la chambre et s'approcha du lit :

\- Yuki, sors de ta cachette. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Dans tes rêves, je voyais le couloir, ma mère était allongée parterre, du sang entourait son corps. Il l'avait tuée ! Je sentis une pression sur ma cheville et je fus tirer de dessous le lit. L'homme était caché derrière un masque des Anbu. Il passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Tu es si belle.

Je relevais mon genoux et lui mit un coup dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux, je me relevais et sortis de la chambre. Je descendis dans le salon et arriva devant mon père, mais lui aussi était mort. L'homme descendit les escaliers, je me mis à courir vers la porte mais elle était fermée à clef :

\- Tu crois que je n'avais pas prévu ça ?

Je regardais la baie vitrée dans le salon, il fallait que je le fasse ! Je me mis à courir vers elle et traversais la vitre. Je tombais au sol, des bouts de verre étaient plantés dans mon corps. Je me trainais vers la sortie de la maison, il me rattrapa et me retourna sur le dos :

\- Quel gâchis, abimé une si belle fille comme toi.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Je pris un kunai dans ma pochette et lui mit un coup à la jambe. Il se mit à crier, je me relevais et courus dans le village. Je vis mon oncle plus loin :

\- Mon oncle ! Aide-moi !

Il se retourna et me vit en sang. Il courut dans ma direction et me prit dans ses bras. Ma tante sortit de la maison :

\- Mikoto, va prévenir mes hommes !

Elle se mit à courir vers le bâtiment de la police. Mon oncle me regardait :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un homme, un Anbu a tué mes parents…

Je me mis à cracher du sang, les autres Uchiwa de la police arrivèrent :

\- Inabi, emmène Yuki à l'hôpital et vous, vous venez avec moi.

\- Bien.

Inabi me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena en vitesse à l'hôpital de Konoha. Mon oncle arriva chez nous et ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent dans la maison et fouillèrent partout :

\- R.A.S.

\- Nous allons enquêter et prévenir le Hokage.

\- Bien.

Je me réveillais plus tard dans un lit à l'hôpital, je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre, un des hommes de mon clan surveillait. Il y en avait un autre dans ma chambre, mon oncle, il vint vers moi :

\- Tu es enfin réveillée.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Non, il n'a laissé aucunes traces mais nous avons retrouvé le corps de Shisui vers la rivière. Cet homme voulait tous vous tuer.

\- Ou vais-je aller si mes parents ne sont plus là ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le Hokage entra, mon oncle s'écarta de moi. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi :

\- Vous lui avez tout dit ?

\- Oui, seigneur Hokage.

Il me regarda :

\- Yuki, tes parents avaient laissé un testament. Si tu te retrouvais seule avant la majorité, ce sera ton oncle Fugaku et ta tante Mikoto qui se chargeront de ton éducation. Mais tu seras sous surveillance constante jusqu'à ce qu'on est retrouver l'homme.

\- D'accord.

Il se leva et demanda à mon oncle de le suivre, avant de partir, il me regarda :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment de t'annoncer ça mais félicitation pour ton examen, tu es jonin maintenant.

Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. Les larmes se mirent à couler, j'aurais tellement voulus leur dire.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sortis de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Je fus raccompagner par mon oncle et ma tante jusqu'au village des Uchiwa. Je passais le seuil de ma maison, tout avait été nettoyé. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dedans :

\- La maison restera pour toi, mais pour le moment il vaut mieux que tu reste avec nous.

\- Elle peut brûlée, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre dedans.

Je montais à l'étage et allais jusqu'à ma chambre. Je pris un grand sac de voyage et commençais à le remplir. En faisant mes affaires, je me rendis compte que quelque chose avait disparut, quelque chose de très flagrant : ma robe du bal avec tout ce qui m'avait été remis. J'y tenais beaucoup mais l'homme avait du les emmener avec lui. Ma tante entra dans la chambre :

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Merci, mais ça ira, on peut partir.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et rejoignons mon oncle qui nous attendait dans le hall. Je fermais une dernière fois la porte à clef et les suivit jusque chez eux.

Comme l'une des chambres était en travaux, je du partager celle d'Itachi, ce n'était l'affaire que d'une semaine disait mon oncle. J'acceptais, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si je dormais avec un étranger et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois. J'installais mon lit à coter du sien mais mes affaires ne bougeaient pas des sacs, je les calais au fond de la chambre. La chambre d'Itachi était très sobre, pas d'excès de zèle, pas de jeux, rien en faite. Itachi passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier et à s'entraîner. Mais en ce moment il était très renfermer, on l'avait accusé d'avoir tué mon frère. Je ne voulais pas y croire car ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux. Mais mon oncle m'avait demandé de ne pas l'embêter pour le moment. Et je respectais son souhait.

Au soir, Itachi ne partageait pas le repas avec nous, ses parents ne s'en inquiétaient pas plus que ça. De plus, Sasuke rentrerait un peu plus tard car il était toujours à son entraînement. Nous commençâmes à manger, tout ce passait bien pour le moment. Ma tante se leva de table entre temps et amena un plateau à Itachi. Je restais seule avec mon oncle :

\- Tu penses encore à eux ?

\- Oui, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous.

Il me regardait, il posa ses baguettes :

\- Maintenant qu'on est tout les deux, raconte-moi.

\- L'homme me cherchait. Il a tué ma mère sur un coup de colère car je n'étais pas à la maison quand il est venu. Et ma mère voulait me protéger. Il ne voulait pas me tuer.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Je ne le sais pas, mais des affaires à moi on disparut.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'on le retrouvera, il sera exécuter.

Ma tante revenue et nous pûmes finir de manger. Je partis dans la chambre d'Itachi après manger, son plateau était toujours devant la porte. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, il faisait très sombre :

\- Itachi ?

Pas de réponse, il avait du s'absenter. La porte de son armoire était à moitié ouverte. Je vis une étoffe assez épaisse dépasser de la porte. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci et la regardait de plus près. Je sursautais, c'était ma robe de bal, que faisait-elle ici ? Une main se mit sur ma bouche et mon nez, je commençais à m'endormir :

\- Chut.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter le poids de mon corps, il me retenu et je m'endormis. Il me prit dans ses bras et me coucha dans son lit :

\- Je vais être très occupé, mais je reviens te chercher.

Il embrassa mes lèvres et sortit son katana, puis, il sortit de la chambre. Ses parents étaient dans leur salle privative, il arriva derrière eux, katana en main :

\- Je me doutais bien que c'était toi.

\- Vous m'aviez soupçonné depuis le début.

\- Pourquoi les avoirs tués ?

\- Pour le pouvoir, mais aussi parce qu'elle va venir avec moi.

\- Pourquoi elle ? Tu avais une fiancée toute désignée pour toi.

\- Parce qu'elle est bien plus que ça pour moi, vous me fatiguez avec vos questions.

Il transperça ses deux parents et sortit dans le village. Il fut rejoint par un homme masqué :

\- Dépêchons-nous avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

Ils se dispersèrent et allèrent chacun de leur coter tuer tous les Uchiwa.

Sasuke revenu au village quelques minutes après, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il se précipita jusque chez lui :

\- Mère ? Père ?

\- Ne rentre pas Sasuke !

Il se mit à tremblé de peur mais trouva le courage de pousser la porte de l'enfer. Il vit ses parents parterre entourer de sang. Ils étaient morts, il se mit à trembler. Un shuriken lui coupa le bras, il leva la tête et vit son frère dans l'ombre :

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Et oui, stupide petit frère.

Il regardait aux pieds de son frère, mon corps était couché près de lui, j'étais encore vivante :

\- Yuki !

\- Elle ne te répondra pas. Maintenant, tu vas revivre cette soirée pendant 72h.

Il activa son sharingan et plongea Sasuke dans une illusion, il tomba au sol, amorphe. Itachi se pencha au-dessus de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il quitta la maison de ses parents. Mais Sasuke le rattrapa à l'extérieur :

\- Si tu veux te venger, reviens me voir quand tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi.

Il sautait de toit en toit, Sasuke le suivait toujours, il se saisissait de deux kunai et les jeta sur lui. Il les évita, Sasuke tomba au sol et s'évanouit. Itachi le regardait et disparut du village.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me réveillais beaucoup plus tard, il faisait sombre, quelques torches étaient allumées. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais. Je me redressais, j'étais dans un lit assez confortable. Ma tête tournais un peu, je me levais du lit mais je ne pus aller plus loin, une chaine était attachée à ma cheville. J'essayais de détailler le lieu ou je me trouvais, dans un cachot. Les barreaux étaient tellement resserrer sur eux même que même un rat n'aurait put y passer. Mais la cellule était propre, mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans ma cage. Je ne sais même pas s'il fait jour ou nuit. J'avais faim et surtout très soif, je regardais partout s'il n'y avait rien à manger. Mais rien ne se présentait à moi, m'avait-il oubliée ?

J'entendis des bruits de pas, je me remis dans mon lit et fit semblant de dormir. J'entendis le bruit d'une clef, la porte de ma cage s'ouvrit. Je sentis quelqu'un approcher de moi, sa main passa sur mon visage :

\- Je crois que j'ai été un peu fort sur la dose.

Il détachait ma chaine, c'était le moment, je lui mis un coup au visage et sortit de ma cage. Il se redressa :

\- Yuki !

Je montais des marches de pierre en courant. J'arrivais dans un dédale de couloir, je ne savais pas ou je me trouvais. Je parcourus les couloirs, j'entendis du bruit pas loin. Je me cachais dans un coin, je vis un homme et une femme passer près de moi. Ils ne me virent pas et continuaient leur chemin. Je soupirais et continuais mon exploration pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. J'entendis un croassement de corbeau, je me retournais et vit un corbeau bien étrange. Ses yeux, c'étaient des sharingans, il m'avait retrouvé. Je me mis à courir le plus vite que je le pouvais, mais des corbeaux se matérialisaient devant moi. Itachi était là, je fis demi-tour mais trop tard. Il était aussi derrière moi :

\- Tu as perdue Yuki.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Je composais mes mudras :

\- Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Il l'évita, il m'attrapa par derrière :

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Il mit mes mains dans le dos et me mit à plat ventre au sol. Il attacha mes mains et me hissa sur son épaule. Nous entrâmes dans une chambre, il referma la porte à clef et me déposa sur un lit. Je me redressais, il me regardait :

\- Tu aurais du me tuer en même temps que les autres. Jamais je ne t'aimerais !

\- Tais-toi, tu te mens à toi-même.

Il s'approcha de moi, il pressa ma gorge de sa main. Il se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il se pencha sur mon cou et le frôla de ses lèvres :

\- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu le comprennes.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Je le repoussais avec une de mes jambes, il ne fut pas surprit de ma réaction. Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi lui ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il tuerait notre clan pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas demandé.

Il me regardait avec des yeux de braise. Aucunes filles ne verront ce regard à part moi. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel désir dans les yeux d'un garçon de son âge. Il se mit à sourire :

\- J'ai bien choisi. Les filles qui se plient à mes quatre volontés ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Jamais je ne serais à toi ! Tu me dégoute !

\- Vraiment ? On verra ça plus tard.

Il avait un sourire nier, j'avais horreur de ça. Il s'approcha de nouveau vers moi et me couchais dans le lit. Il mit tout son poids sur moi, j'avais mal aux bras. Il m'embrassait encore dans le cou :

\- Tu verras, d'ici quelques temps, tu me désireras.

Il se redressa et je lui crachais à la figure. Il l'enleva et me prit par la gorge :

\- En faisant ça, tu te rends plus désirable.

Il m'embrassait encore, je le détestais cet homme.

Au soir, j'étais encore enfermée dans la chambre. Grâce à un de ses procéder, il m'avait privé de chakra. J'étais devant la fenêtre, je regardais dehors, je voulais absolument sortir de là. Le repas du midi était encore à sa place initiale, je n'y avais pas touché. Je te déteste Itachi Uchiwa ! Tu m'as privé de ma jeunesse et de ma vie. Tu m'as privé de mes parents et de mon frère, je te hais !

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Il était revenu de sa réunion avec les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Je lui tournais toujours le dos, il arriva derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, je le dégageais de moi. Il me retourna face à lui et me serra contre son corps :

\- J'aime quand tu te débats.

\- Lâche-moi.

Il me serra encore plus fort et se pencha à mon oreille :

\- Un jour, tu verras bien que tu m'aime toi aussi.

\- Tu rêves Itachi, je te déteste !

Il me colla au mur et plaqua ses mains sur mes épaules :

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tous les regards que tu me lançais, je les ai vus. Ce sont des regards d'amour.

\- T'es complètement cinglé ! Tu te fais des idées !

\- Tu es belle quand tu te mets en colère.

Il m'embrassait encore, je te déteste de toute mon âme.


	5. Chapter 5

3 ans ont passés, je suis toujours enfermée dans cette chambre. J'étais souvent malade à force de ne pas sortir. Le fait que je sois privée de chakra y faisait aussi. Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, je ressemblais à un tas d'os. J'étais la plupart du temps couchée dans mon lit. Je ne bougeais jamais, je me laissais dépérir. Quand il partait en mission, il me ramenait toujours de somptueux cadeaux. Je trouvais ça flatteur, mais je restais quand même de marbre face à lui.

En ce moment, je suis couchée dans le lit, pour ne pas changer. Je pensais à mes parents et à mon frère, rien d'autre ne me venait en tête. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, il était revenu de mission. Il referma la porte et arriva vers moi. Il passa sa ma main sur mon visage :

\- Bonjour mon ange.

Il se mit à genoux pour être à ma hauteur et il m'embrassa. Je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers une coiffeuse qu'il m'avait offerte i ans. Son regard se posa sur moi, je m'asseyais sur la chaise et prit ma brosse. Je me brossais les cheveux, il arriva derrière moi. Il ouvrit une boite et passa ses mains autour de ma tête. Il attacha un diadème frontal, je le regardais dans le miroir :

\- Merci.

\- Ce diadème vient de Kiri, j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait.

C'est vrai qu'il était joli mais il savait bien que ses cadeaux ne changeraient pas la donne. Il retira sa cape et alla dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler la douche et alla la prendre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, je me levais de nouveau et allait devant la fenêtre le regarder. Je l'entendis sortir de la douche, je retirais le diadème et voulut y aller à mon tour mais il bloqua l'entré de la salle de bain :

\- Je voudrais prendre une douche.

\- Pas avant de faire ce que je veux.

\- Laisse-moi passer Itachi.

Je voulais forcer le passage, il m'attrapa par la taille et me traina jusqu'au lit. Il me coucha sur le dos et attacha mes poignets, il scella les liens. Je criais très fort ma rage, il se mit à rire :

\- Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, personne ne peut t'entendre.

Il arriva vers moi et se mit à califourchon. Il passa ses mains sur mon corps et les remontaient jusqu'aux miennes. Il sortit un kunaï et découpa ma robe de nuit. Je me retrouvais pratiquement nue devant lui. Il commença à lécher mes seins et à monter de plus en plus haut. Il m'embrassa, il allait le regretter, je lui mordis la lèvre à sang. Il se retira :

\- Jamais je serrais consentante avec toi ! Jamais je n'aurais de plaisir avec un homme comme toi !

\- Même si tu n'aime rien chez moi, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te prendre.

Son sharingan s'activa, il me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se mit à tourner et à changer de forme. Je fus prise dans un genjutsu de haut niveau. J'étais attachée contre un poteau, je relevais la tête et vit pas un mais deux Itachi en face de moi. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à toucher mon corps. J'essayais de me débattre mais rien ne se passait.

En dehors de l'illusion, j'étais toujours couchée dans le lit. Il avait défait mes mains mais j'étais inconsciente. Il s'était déshabiller et avait enlevé le reste de mes vêtements. Il embrassait mon corps de partout et ses mains en firent de même. Il se mit entre mes jambes et entra quand même en moi. Même si mon esprit ne réagissait pas, mon corps si. Il avait brisé mon hymen et s'aventurait maintenant en va-et-vient. Il aurait préféré que je sois éveillé, il aurait tellement voulu que je le touche. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse avec, une autre fois peut-être ?

Il s'excitait tout seul, pour lui aussi, c'était sa première fois. Il aimait ça, les hommes ont toujours aimés ce genre de chose. Il allait de plus en plus vite et commençait à gémir de plaisir, il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il sentait son membre être de plus en plus à l'étroit, il continuait à pilonner et puis, il s'arrêta. Il me souleva tout en restant en moi et me colla à lui. Il embrassait mon cou et fit même des suçons. Il me recoucha sur le dos et refit de petits va-et-vient histoire de se soulager encore un peu. Puis, il se retira de moi et se coucha sur le coter. Il me regardait et caressa mon visage :

\- Je suis sur que tu aurais adorée mon petit ange. Moi en tout cas, tu m'as épuisé.

Il fermait les yeux et s'endormit serein.

Quand je me réveillais, il n'était plus dans la chambre. Ma tête tournait, je retirais les draps et regardais, j'étais entièrement nue. Il y avait un peu de sang dans les draps. Il avait osé faire ça pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Ma rage était immense, il m'avait quand même prise. Je me levais du lit et allais prendre une douche pour laver ce qu'il m'avait laissé. Je me sentais sale, salit par un homme que je n'aimais pas.

Je sortis de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait mal fermé la porte de la chambre. C'était l'occasion pour moi de m'enfuir. Je sortis dans un couloir sombre, je pris n'importe quelle direction. Je courrais dans les couloirs, je regardais derrière moi si personne ne me suivait. Je tapais dans quelque chose et tomba au sol, je relevais la tête et vit un homme devant moi. Enfin, je supposais que c'était un homme, il portait une sorte de masque cerclé orange. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique trou dans le masque. Je reculais, il se baissa sur moi et me tendit la main :

\- Ne me touchez pas !

Je griffais sa main et reculais encore. Il continuait d'avancer, il regardait mes poignets et vit les bracelets anti chakra :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je suis Yûki Uchiwa ! Si vous faites un pas de plus, je peux vous tuez.

\- Avec ces bracelets je ne pense pas. Je m'appelle Tobi.

Il me releva du sol et me regardait :

\- Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un comme toi était ici.

\- C'est Itachi qui me retient, je veux partir d'ici.

Il passa sa main sur mon visage, comme si il comprenait ma douleur. Mais ce fut de courte duré, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il était là :

\- Tobi, merci d'avoir rattrapé cette fille. Je vais la ramener.

Il me prit par le poignet et me tira avec lui. Je regardais Tobi et nous disparûmes du couloir.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand nous sommes retournés dans la chambre, il me jeta sur le lit. Je regardais ses yeux, il n'avait ni l'air en colère ni heureux. Il ferme soigneusement la porte à clef et s'assit sur une chaise, il me regardait :

\- J'avais laissé exprès la porte ouverte. Tu as pris la première occasion de t'enfuir.

\- Avec ce que tu m'as fait ça t'étonne !

Il soupira et lécha ses lèvres :

\- Je suis sur que tu aurais adoré.

\- Je ne crois pas !

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, je descendis du lit à son opposer, je ne voulais plus qu'il m'approche. Il sourit, pour lui ce devait être un jeu du chat et de la souris. Je le gardais en visuel pour ne pas me faire avoir mais c'était moi qui tombais encore dans le piège. L'Itachi que j'avais devant moi disparut, je sentis un bras passer autour de ma taille. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me murmura :

\- N'oublie pas que je suis le meilleur manipulateur de genjutsu.

Ça je le savais, déjà quand on était au village il arrivait à ça. Mais c'est sure aussi avec une pupille plus développer on arrivait à tout faire. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il était largement supérieur à moi. Mais je fus sauvée, on toqua à la porte, enfin des gens qui peuvent voir que je suis là ! Il mit une main sur ma bouche :

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Kisame, le boss nous renvoie en mission. Prépare-toi.

Il repartit et Itachi lâcha son étreinte, déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes au repaire, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on apprenne que je suis là. Tobi n'était qu'un gamin doublé d'une intelligence et d'un QI d'huitre, donc il s'en fichait de lui. Mais les autres n'étaient pas Tobi, les autres étaient rusés, ils étaient les criminels de l'Akatsuki ! D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours demander pourquoi il l'avait recruté, à part agacer Deidara, il ne savait rien faire d'autre.

Tobi, les gens le prenaient tous pour un idiot de seconde zone. Le gamin d'Akatsuki, l'idiot du village. Mais les gens ne savent pas qui est Tobi en réalité. Après que nous ayons disparut du couloir, il soupira, encore quelque chose qu'on lui retirait, du moins, dans sa partie gamin de sa tête. Il fit demi-tour et alla dans ses appartements, de luxueux appartements. Jamais personne n'était entré chez lui pas même les leaders du groupe. Il retira son masque et le posa sur son lit ainsi que sa cape. Il se dirigeait vers un miroir et se regardait dedans. La moitié de son visage était défigurer mais pas tant que ça. Il s'était bien remit malgré ça, un de ses yeux était caché sous une bande. L'autre œil était sombre mais se changea vite en un sharingan. Il repensa à moi dans le couloir :

\- Bonjour Yûki, je suis Obito Uchiwa. Mais, devrais-je te le dire ?

Sa voix avait changée, ce n'était plus une voix de gamin débile, mais celle d'un homme normal. Il sourit, enfin on lui avait apporté quelque chose d'intéressant. Même si ça venait d'Itachi, il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de me parler.

Itachi partit quelques minutes après que Kisame soit venu taper à la porte de la chambre. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule et enfermée dans cette chambre. Je m'asseye sur la chaise de ma coiffeuse et me regardais dans le miroir. J'étais devenue un tas d'os, un squelette ambulant à cause de lui. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, à cause de lui j'ai tout perdu. Mes parents, mon frère, le reste de mon clan, ma beauté et ma virginité. Je le haïssais pour tous ça. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, je mis ma tête dans mes bras et me mis à pleurer. J'entendis une voix d'enfant me parler dans la chambre :

\- Pourquoi Yûki est si triste ?

Je me retournais et vit Tobi. Comment était-il entré ici ? La porte est blindée de sceau anti-évasion et anti-invasion (de débile XD). Il arriva près de moi et essuya mes larmes :

\- Tobi aime pas quand petite fille pleure.

Je lui souris, il pensait que sa mère lui disait si la fille sourit c'est que le cœur était à moitié conquit. Je le trouvais un peu bizarre, mais je le trouvais extrêmement poli malgré ses airs de gamin. Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, je regardais le paysage :

\- Pourquoi Itachi t'enferme ?

\- Parce qu'il a cru que je l'aimais.

\- Tobi aime l'histoire des gens.

Je souriais, mon histoire ? Bah, s'il voulait l'entendre je vais la lui racontée :

\- Je suis la sœur de Shisui Uchiwa. Nous vivions à Konoha, à l'âge de 13ans, je suis passé au rang de junin. J'aurais du être la plus heureuse des filles mais mes parents avaient été tué avant ainsi que mon frère. Juste avant ça, j'avais fait le premier concours de mini-miss de Konoha et j'avais gagnée. Mon cousin Itachi a décimé notre clan et m'a amener ici. Maintenant, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

\- Mais Tobi te trouve très jolie.

Je souris encore et me mit à rire, il sursauta, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je riais :

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il soit partit, il t'aurait tué pour ça.

\- Mais Tobi est sincère, Tobi te trouve très belle.

\- Merci quand même.

Il sourit derrière son masque, il avouait que son air d'idiot avait de bon coté des fois. Il arriva derrière moi, je me retournais :

\- Considère Tobi comme un ami.

\- Si tu veux alors, je serais moins seule.

Il sourit encore derrière son masque, cœur à moitié conquit par un idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

Au soir, j'attendais qu'on me glisse mon repas vers la trappe, personne ne savait pourquoi il fallait faire ça. Mais qu'importe, la personne qui faisait ça s'en fichait du moment qu'elle était payer. Tobi était partit depuis deux bonnes heures, il était gentil avec moi, c'est bien rare un homme comme ça. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air si intelligent que ça, au moins il ne ferait pas de mal.

On toqua à la porte une fois, signe que mon repas était là. J'entendis un peu que la personne s'en aille pour me diriger vers la trappe. Je l'ouvris et prit mon plateau, il y avait pas mal de chose ce soir mais comme d'habitude je n'en mangerais qu'un quart. Je posais le plateau sur la coiffeuse et commença à l'attaquer. Je sentis un chakra dans mon dos juste après avoir fini de manger. Je me retournais, Tobi était revenu avec un bouquet de fleur ce coup-ci. Je me levais et le prit :

\- Merci beaucoup, elles sont très belles.

\- Tobi savait que ça te plairait.

Je lui souris et alla les mettre dans un vase. Il regardait mon plateau :

\- Pourquoi Yûki ne mange pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Pourtant tu es maigre, tu es contrariée.

\- Oui.

Je pris le plateau et le passa sous la trappe pour qu'il soit reprit. Je m'ennuyais ici, je voulais tellement sortir dehors. Respirer l'air extérieur, un bien qui m'est intouchable. Je me levais et alla de nouveau devant la fenêtre voir le soleil se coucher. Tobi arriva à coter de moi :

\- J'aimerais tellement sortir.

\- Tobi peut te faire sortir, mais promettre à Tobi de ne pas t'enfuir.

\- Promis.

Il me tendit la main, je la pris et nous disparûmes de la chambre. Nous réapparûmes dans un jardin, celui de l'Akatsuki. Je pouvais enfin respirer l'air qui m'a manqué en 3 ans. Je pouvais enfin toucher un arbre, l'herbe, les fleurs, en bref tout. Je vis une balançoire un peu plus loin, je me dirigeais vers elle et m'asseye dessus. Il arriva derrière moi et me poussa. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi libre depuis ces dernières années. Je descendis quelques minutes après, je m'asseye au sol et lui de même. La nuit était tombée, je regardais le ciel et les étoiles :

\- Alors ? Sortie plaire à Yûki ?

\- Oui, merci Tobi.

Il prit ma main et souleva un peu son masque, je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'il avait à cacher et il me baisa la main :

\- Maintenant, il faut rentrer. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand les missions se terminent.

\- Ça, c'est bien vrai.

Nous réapparûmes dans la chambre, la sortie à été courte mais j'en étais heureuse. Je m'asseye sur mon lit et lui de même, on commençait à parler de tout et de rien. Ça me passait le temps et lui aussi je pense. Mais il fallait qu'il reparte et j'allais de nouveau être seule. Il se leva et moi aussi, il me serra contre lui :

\- Tobi est heureux si Yûki l'est.

\- Yûki est heureuse alors.

Il sourit encore, mais je ne le voyais pas. Je passais ma main sous son masque mais sans voir ce qu'il y avait dessous. Il se laissait faire, pas de danger pour le moment. Il se sentait bien, même trop bien. Il me repoussa doucement :

\- Désolé, Tobi doit partir.

Il disparut de la chambre, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire.

Tobi réapparut dans sa chambre dégoûté. Dégoûté de ce qu'il venait de faire car il avait repoussé la fille qu'il tentait de convoiter. Pourtant, il se sentait si bien quand ma main avait touché sa joue. Il avait peur de succomber avant moi, il voulait que je le désir avant que lui ne me désir. Mais quelque chose le gênait, et si j'apprenais qu'il avait été là ce soir-là ? Qu'il était le deuxième homme à avoir aidé Itachi à massacrer le clan. Si je le repoussais comment allait-il réagir ? Il évacuait ces questions de sa tête, tant qu'Itachi ne voyait pas son manège, tout irait bien.

Il sortit dans les couloirs plus tard, il entendit deux personnes parler. Il se cachait, les deux leaders connus de l'Akatsuki passaient dans les couloirs :

\- Les hommes envoyés en mission ne reviendront que demain matin…

Ils s'éloignèrent, que demain… Voilà qui arrangeait les affaires de notre Tobi. Il sourit de plus belle et disparut du couloir.

Je m'étais endormie, j'étais très fatiguée, la sortie m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Je marmonnais dans mon sommeil, je ne sais plus de quoi je rêvais. Il apparut de nouveau au milieu de la chambre. Son regard son posa sur moi. Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux pour plonger la chambre dans le noir total. Il posa sa cape sur le bord du lit et retira son masque. Il s'approcha de moi et passa sa main sur mon visage, je marmonnais encore :

\- Tobi…

Il sourit et me mit sur le dos, il se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je me réveillais, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Je ne voyais pas qui était là, je retenus ma respiration et chercha un nom :

\- Tobi ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, c'est Tobi.

Je me redressais, il se recula un peu, il était revenu me voir :

\- Tobi voulait s'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

\- Mais Tobi n'a pas d'excuse à fournir.

Il prit mes mains et les passaient sur son visage. Il n'avait plus son masque, le coter droit de son visage me semblait abimé. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se cachait derrière un masque. Il se sentait de nouveau bien, il lâcha mes mains. Je les passais dans ses cheveux. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et respira mon odeur. Je passais mes bras autour du sien, il mit ses mains autour de ma taille. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à ma bouche. Il scella ses lèvres aux miennes. Je me sentais bien avec lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Tobi était déjà partit. Il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit, je me suis simplement endormie dans ses bras. Il était très doux avec moi. Je me levais du lit et alla prendre ma douche. Je me séchais et allais m'habiller, je mis ma plus belle tenue pour attendre le retour de Tobi. Je me coiffais, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, j'allais dans la chambre. Mon sourire s'effaçait, Itachi était revenu de mission. Il ferma la porte à clef et me regardait, il se mit à sourire :

\- Tu t'es mise toute belle pour m'accueillir.

Il posa sa cape sur le lit, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassait. Je me retirais de lui et alla le plus loin possible de ses bras. Il posa son regard sur le bureau, il plissait les yeux. Il y avait des fleurs dans le vase :

\- Qui t'as offert des fleurs ?

\- C'était sur le plateau d'hier soir, je pensais que c'était toi.

Je devais lui mentir, je ne voulais pas que Tobi est des ennuis. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me serra contre lui, il me scruta et s'arrête à mon cou. Il y avait une marque de suçon :

\- Qui est venu te voir ?!

\- Personne !

Il me poussa dans le lit et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Il me tenu les poignets :

\- Tu mens comme tu respire. Je ne te satisfais pas, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne t'aime pas Itachi ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?!

\- Tu mens, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu fais ça pour que je m'occupe plus de toi.

\- T'es dur de la feuille toi !

Il mit ses mains sur ma bouche pour me faire taire :

\- Tais-toi.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me mordit jusqu'à sang. Je me mis à crier, la douleur était horrible. Il embrassa ma poitrine, les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Que quelqu'un vienne ! Je ne peux plus supporter ça, je suis tellement fatiguée. Il releva la tête et me regardait. Il y avait de mon sang sur ses lèvres, il se les léchait :

\- Tu es à moi.

Nous entendîmes un coup sourd à la porte, quelqu'un venait de toquer. Il ne s'en occupe pas et continuait à embrasser mon corps, mais les coups redoublèrent :

\- Itachi, ouvre cette porte, c'est un ordre !

C'était un homme de l'autre coté, il se leva du lit et me tira à lui. Il ouvrit son armoire et me fit asseoir dedans. Il me cachait derrière les tenues et la referma. Il alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre et vit avec surprise les deux leaders derrière sa porte. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Fouille des chambres, tu connais le système.

\- Mais, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

\- Nous avons du changer à cause des missions.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, s'ils me trouvaient ici, ils pouvaient m'exécuter. Ils commencèrent à fouiller la salle de bain et trouvèrent une brosse et des accessoires de femme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout cacher. Ils trouvèrent une robe et d'autres choses. L'homme regardait Itachi :

\- Au lieu de nous inciter à chercher, sort la fille que tu caches.

\- Je ne cache rien.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu mets des robes ? Alors, soit tu coopère, soit on fouille tout.

Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, l'homme regardait partout dans la chambre et vit avec ses yeux une forme dans l'armoire :

\- Konan, ouvre l'armoire.

La femme arriva vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle enleva les tenues. Elle me vit recroquevillé dans l'armoire, une de mes mains compressait la blessure faite par Itachi. Elle me tendit la main :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Konan, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ?

Je lui pris la main et elle me sortie de l'armoire. L'homme me regardait, son regard était très froid à cause de ses pupilles. Il possédait les rinnegans, c'était rare de voir ça. Il regardait mes poignets et vit des bracelets anti-chakra :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Yûki Uchiwa.

Il écarquillait les yeux, Itachi n'était pas le seul survivant de son clan. Il m'avait gardé en secret durant toutes ces années :

\- Emmène-là et soigne-là. Je reste avec Itachi, nous avons une petite conversation.

\- Bien.

Konan me sortit de la chambre, je regardais Itachi. Ses yeux n'étaient que tristesse et colère, s'il ne m'avait pas emmené avec lui, il n'en serait pas là. Elle m'emmena dans une salle et me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Elle retira mes bracelets anti-chakra et les posaient sur une table. Je me sentais un peu mieux. Elle commençait à soigner mon cou :

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- C'est un servant qu'Itachi payait qui nous l'a dit.

\- Vous allez me tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Elle souleva mon menton et me regardait dans les yeux :

\- Si on voulait te tuer, on ne te soignerait pas. Pain à beau être ce qu'il est mais il a décidé de te garder en vie.

\- J'aurais préféré mourir.

Elle sursautait :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si vous saviez.

Elle regardait mon corps, j'étais à moitié décharnée. Son regard se fit plus doux, je pense qu'elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excusez.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, le dit Pain entra avec Itachi. Sa joue était violacée, il l'avait frappé. Bien fait pour lui, Pain me regardait :

\- Itachi à du mal à comprendre les choses.

\- Vraiment ?; dit Konan.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit ma main gauche. Il passa une bague autour d'un de mes doigts et se retira :

\- Tu fais maintenant partie de l'Akatsuki, Yûki Uchiwa.

J'écarquillais les yeux, je trouvais la liberté pour être intégré à une organisation. Itachi me regardait, son regard en disait long. Il n'aura plus d'influence sur moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle quelques minutes après. J'étais toujours abasourdie par cette nouvelle condition. Mais au moins, Itachi ne pourra plus m'approcher et je serais libre de sortir dehors. J'ai appris que les membres de l'Akatsuki se déplaçaient en binôme, je me demandais bien avec qui je serais. Konan termina de me soignée et elle m'emmena dans une chambre. C'était la sienne, il y avait deux lits :

\- Tu dormiras ici, comme nous ne sommes que deux femmes on s'organise comme ça.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez.

\- Déjà arrête de me vouvoyez, je n'aime pas ça. Et puis, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Je souriais timidement, j'étais heureuse de parler avec d'autres personnes qu'avec les murs ou Itachi. Et puis, Tobi m'avait redonné un peu de bonheur. Elle se dirigeait vers une armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle me regardait et tourna son regard sur des tenues. Elle en sortie une et me la tendit :

\- Mets ça, elle devrait t'aller largement. Il faudra t'empâté un peu.

\- Je sais mais depuis que je suis ici, je ne mange plus beaucoup.

\- Je comprends mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais.

Elle me souriait, je lui rendis son sourire et prit la tenue. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler ma tenue. J'étais très pudique, même devant une femme. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin habillée. Elle arriva vers moi et me tendit mon bandeau :

\- Ou l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Dans la salle de bain d'Itachi.

Je l'accrochais autour de mon cou comme avant, je me sentais enfin complète. Après tout, j'étais un ninja, un mot que j'avais oublié depuis bien longtemps. Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et sortit du verni noir :

\- A quoi ça sert le verni ? J'ai remarquée que même les hommes en avaient.

\- Il symbolise les rangs dans l'organisation.

Elle prit ma main et commençait à m'en mettre. Puis, elle attaqua l'autre main et les pieds. Nous attendîmes un peu que tout ça soit sec, je me relevais :

\- Maintenant que tu es prête, je vais aller te présentée aux autres membres de l'organisation.

\- Il sera là ?

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais près de toi.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et parcourions de longs couloirs. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle, elle était sombre et une immense statue y trônait. Nous montâmes dessus, quelques membres apparurent physiquement et d'autres en hologramme. Ils regardaient dans notre direction, Pain apparut :

\- Leader, c'est qui cette fille ?

\- Le nouveau membre de l'organisation.

\- Elle remplace Orochimaru, mais elle m'a l'air bien frêle.

\- Kisame, l'apparence ne compte pas ici. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

Je regardais les membres un par un, il y avait Pain, Itachi, Konan, Kisame. Je vis Tobi en hologramme avec d'autres que je ne connaissais pas :

\- Et elle s'appelle comment la petite ?

\- Yûki Uchiwa.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, Kisame se tourna vers Itachi :

\- Je croyais que tu avais tué toute ta famille ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il était tellement envahit par la colère qu'il se frustrait lui-même. Tobi s'excitait sur place :

\- Tobi est content de voir nouveau membre !

Je lui souriais, mais Itachi serra le poing en me voyant lui sourire. Je fus surprise, Pain lança un kunaï dans ma direction. Je n'eue pas le temps de réagir, il avait tapé le fer de mon bandeau. Je le détachais et le regardais, il était rayer sur le symbole de Konoha. Je regardais Pain :

\- Ici, il n'y a que des nukenins, maintenant tu en fait partie.

Je devais renoncer à reprendre ma vie de ninja dans mon village. Ça me rendait triste mais en même temps ça ne me faisait plus rien. Car si je rentrais au village, ils m'auraient sûrement prise pour la complice d'Itachi et m'auraient surement exécutée. Je rattachais mon bandeau autour du cou, maintenant, avec qui vais-je aller ? :

\- Nous avons du retoucher un groupe pour placer Yûki.

Pourvu qu'il ne me mette pas avec Itachi ou un détraqué :

\- Zetsu ira avec Deidara. Tobi, tu seras le sempaï d'Yûki. Je te confis un bon poste alors fait attention à ce que tu fais.

\- Tobi promet d'être bon sempaï pour Yûki !

Je souriais, j'étais bien tomber mine de rien. De plus je débarrassais Deidara d'un casse pied comme il le disait si bien. Puis, les choses sérieuses reprenaient :

\- Demain, certains vont partir en mission. Itachi et Kisame, vos objectifs ont changé, vous irez à Suna retrouver Gaara des sables. Kakuzu et Hidan, vous continuez votre chasse de prime. Tobi et Yûki, vous irez à Konoha chercher l'hôte de Kyûbi. Les autres, vous êtes de repos.

\- Bien.

Les hologrammes disparurent, il ne restait plus que Konan, Pain, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu et moi :

\- Retourner vaquer à vos occupations. Ceux qui sont de mission, je leurs conseil de se reposer.

Je descendis de la statue suivis de près par Konan. Elle ne voulait pas me laissée seule avec Itachi dans les parages. Elle avait bien raison, en me plaçant avec Tobi, Pain avait fait la colère d'Itachi et mon bonheur.


	10. Chapter 10

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre, Konan voulait absolument que je me repose. Elle n'avait pas tort, j'étais épuisée. Je retirais ma cape et m'allongeais dans mon lit. Elle ferma les rideaux et revenue près de moi. Elle me couvrit, elle avait peur que j'ai froid ? :

\- Dors tout le temps que tu veux, je repasserais de temps en temps.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la chambre. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, je plongeais dans un abîme sans fin.

Dans l'après-midi, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Je dormais encore, j'étais tellement fatiguée. Une ombre s'approcha de mon lit et s'asseye à coter de moi. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage, elle portait des gants. Je me réveillais et me retournait :

\- C'est toi ?

\- Tobi est rentré de mission.

Je me redressais, il avait un capuchon se coup-ci sur la tête, son manteau était mouillé :

\- Il pleut ?

\- Là ou j'étais oui.

Il retira son capuchon mais il gardait toujours son masque. Il retira ses gants et passa ses mains sur mon visage :

\- Yûki à beaucoup manquer à Tobi.

Il me serra contre lui et caressa mes cheveux. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il retira son masque et remit son capuchon pour cacher son visage. Il releva mon menton et m'embrassait. Je succombais à lui, si j'avais été du chocolat, j'aurais fondue depuis bien longtemps et lui aurait put me manger toute crue.

Au soir, Konan vint me chercher pour aller manger. Tobi était déjà repartit depuis bien longtemps. Elle m'emmena dans une grande salle à manger. Tous les membres étaient là sans aucune exception. Pour plus de tranquillité, elle me mit entre Pain et Tobi, loin d'Itachi. Kisame ramena une grosse gamelle de la cuisine et la posa sur la table :

\- Par ici les bols !

Il les remplissait tous et s'installa ensuite à table. Je n'échappais pas à la tradition, Deidara était plus vieux que moi de 2mois et Itachi de même. Je craquais mes baguettes, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça :

\- Itadakimasu !

Je trempais mes baguettes dans le bol et les autres commencèrent à manger. Le repas se passait en silence pour une des rares fois disait Deidara. D'habitude Tobi faisait souvent le pitre, ce qui me fit sourire. Kakuzu et Hidan se foutaient souvent sur la gueule …. De vrais gamins pensais-je.

Après manger, je partis dans le jardin pour mon plus grand bien. Tobi allait retourner dans sa chambre 5 minutes et voulait me rejoindre dans les jardins mais il fut attraper par Itachi et plaquer contre un mur :

\- Touche là et je te jure que t'es un homme mort.

Tobi enleva sa voix d'imbécile et prit du sérieux :

\- Itachi, Yûki ne t'aime pas.

\- Je serais bien capable de lui dire que tu étais avec moi ce jour-là.

Tobi se mit à rire :

\- Vraiment ? Elle ne te croira pas.

Il se retira de son étreinte et commençait à partir :

\- Un jour, c'est elle qui te le fera payer.

Il disparut des couloirs pour réapparaitre dans les jardins. J'étais assise sur un banc et regardais le ciel. On me mit des mains sur les yeux :

\- Je sais que c'est toi.

Il retira ses mains et s'asseye à coter de moi. Demain, nous partirons tous les deux à Konoha.

Le lendemain matin, nous partîmes très tôt. Nous n'étions pas très loin du village, en arrivant vers les portes, il composa un sceau et nous pûmes entrés sans être repérer. Les habitants ne connaissaient pas l'organisation. Le village était calme et nous vîmes les jeunes enfants aller à l'Académie. L'hôte de Kyûbi devait être parmi eux. Il fallait le surprendre en dehors de la surveillance des junins. Je changeais de tenue pendant que Tobi attendait dans un coin.

Nous attendîmes la sortie du midi, je repérais l'hôte, c'était Naruto Uzumaki, je l'ai connue quand il était jeune. Il n'avait que 11 ans, le même âge que Sasuke. Je m'avançais parmi les gamins et commençais à suivre Naruto. Je croisais le regard d'un autre gamin qui ne m'était pas inconnu, Sasuke. J'étais grillée, je partie dans le sens opposer à Kyûbi. Je me mis à courir et lui aussi, je me retrouvais dans une impasse, il arriva derrière moi :

\- Yûki, c'est toi ?

Je me retournais et le regardait, il avait bien grandit depuis 3 ans. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, il courut dans ma direction et me serra contre lui. Je lui caressais les cheveux :

\- Je suis là Sasuke.

\- Tu t'es échappée ? Ou est Itachi ? Tu reviens vivre avec moi ?

\- Malheureusement non, je suis là parce que je suis en mission.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi, je me sens si seul ici.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Je sentis une douleur à l'épaule, Sasuke se retira de moi, j'avais un kunaï de planté dedans. Je le retirais et regardais droit devant moi. Je vis deux junins :

\- Yûki Uchiwa, nous devons t'arrêter pour désertion, meurtre et association de malfaiteurs.

Je soupirais, alors j'avais raison. Je suis accusé d'être la complice d'Itachi.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke se mit devant moi et écarta les bras pour que les junins ne me fassent pas de mal. En les regardant de plus près, je les reconnus, c'était Gai Mato et Kakashi Hatake. Ils étaient tous deux mes anciens sensei mais ce coup-ci, les sentiments n'avaient pas de place. Kakashi posa son regard sur Sasuke :

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle Sasuke, elle a aidée à tuer ton clan avec ton frère.

\- Elle n'a rien fait mais vous ne m'avez jamais écouté !

\- Tu étais sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu, ils ont pu te faire croire n'importe quoi ! écarte-toi maintenant !

Je mis ma main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, il se retourna et me regardait. Son regard en disait long :

\- Ecarte-toi, je ne veux pas qu'ils te blessent.

Il se mit sur le coter, je regardais de nouveau les deux hommes. Kakashi retira le bandeau qui cachait son œil, un sharingan que son ami mort à la guerre lui avait laissé. Il n'était pas digne de l'arborer, le clan Uchiwa était une grande puissance, les expériences dans son genre étaient exclues. Je ne ressentais pas la présence de Tobi, il n'a pas du voir le piège qui s'était refermer sur moi :

\- Si tu cherche du regard ton binôme, tu peux attendre longtemps, une autre équipe se charge de lui.

\- Alors, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me confronter à vous mes sensei.

Je me saisissais de 5 ou 6 kunaï et les jetais dans leur direction, ils les évitèrent et coururent dans ma direction. Gai atterrit à coter de Sasuke et l'éloignait du combat, il ne cessait d'hurler mon nom, s'en était presque insoutenable. Kakashi apparut devant moi et me mit un coup de poing dans le ventre mais je ne bougeais pas. Je me saisis de son poignet et lui en mit un coup dans la mâchoire. Je me reculais de lui et composais mes mudras :

\- Katon, pluie d'aiguilles ardentes !

Des milliers d'aiguilles de feu tombèrent sur lui, personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle attaque. Un épais nuage de fumé recouvrit la ruelle, quand il se dissipa, il n'y avait plus rien. Je le sentis dans mon dos :

\- C'était un clone, vous magnez avec dextérité une pupille de mon clan sensei.

Un kunaï se plantait dans mon dos :

\- Contre des criminels telle que l'Akatsuki il le faut bien.

\- Je vois.

Mon corps partit en fumé, j'avais réussis à manier ma technique pendant que la technique d'avant était encore active. Je fis apparaître un autre clone derrière lui et j'apparus vers Sasuke et Gai :

\- Lâchez-le, je ne l'emmènerais pas avec moi.

\- Nous ne croyons plus les langues de vipères.

Mon clone mit un coup de kunaï à Kakashi, mais ce ne fus que lui aussi un clone aqueux. Ou était-il ? Soudain, la terre se souleva entre moi, Gai et Sasuke, il me mit un coup de poing et éloigna les deux autres :

\- Reculez, c'est celui-là le clone !

Comment avait-il su ? Tant pis, mon clone explosa dans un affreux fracas laissant une trainée de fumé. C'était le moment de partir d'ici et vite. Je montais sur le toit des maisons et les sautais une à une pour retrouver Tobi. Récupérer Naruto était impossible, nous étions déjà repérer. Une autre explosion se fit à l'autre bout du village, je courus dans sa direction et arriva sur place. Tobi se retrouvait face à deux shinobis que je ne connaissais pas. Il me regardait arriver :

\- Je vois que Kyûbi est inaccessible. Tobi est déçu mais Tobi va tous vous tuer.

\- Ça ne sert à rien Tobi, partons, ils ne l'auront pas à l'œil tout le temps.

Il me regardait, je ne pouvais pas prévoir ses réactions avec son masque. Il se mit à rire et regardait de nouveau ses attaquants :

\- Mais Tobi veut jouer encore un peu.

Il s'enfonça sous terre, les hommes le cherchaient du regard, attendant la moindre réaction. Un des hommes fut surprit car des mains se saisissaient de ses chevilles et l'entraîna sous terre. Le deuxième était complètement affolé, je me jetais sur lui et passa mon bras sous sa gorge. Je mis ma mon autre main sur sa tête :

\- Donne-moi des informations utiles sur Kyûbi si tu tiens à la vie.

\- Jamais.

Tobi ressortit de terre et me regardait. Je secouais l'homme pour avoir mes informations mais il était muet comme une tombe. Je resserrais mon étreinte et ramena puissamment mon autre main vers moi. Sa nuque craqua, je le lâchais et il tomba lourdement au sol, mort. Tobi arriva vers moi, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me colla à lui. Il se pencha à mon oreille :

\- Tel un démon, tu as tué cet homme. J'aime ça.

Il souleva un peu son masque et m'embrassait. La mort était son lot d'excitation et moi j'étais son effigie. Il me serra plus contre lui, moi aussi je commençais à aimer ça. Un kunaï fendit l'air, Tobi rebaissait son masque et l'attrapait avant qu'il ne touche ma tête. Je me retournais et regardais nos nouveaux arrivant, je n'étais pas surprise de voir Gai et Kakashi mais Sasuke n'était plus là. Ils étaient prêts à nous tuer s'il le fallait :

\- Un couple de criminels, je ne pensais jamais voir pire que ça.

\- Vraiment ? ; dit Tobi, cela vous dérange ?

Il posa son regard sur moi, il prit ma main et me la baisa. Baiser sans la baiser il la souleva juste à hauteur de son masque :

\- Ma Yûki, tu as raison. Partons avant d'avoir trop de tort.

Nous disparûmes des lieux, c'était mieux ainsi je pense.


	12. Chapter 12

Nous réapparûmes quelques minutes plus tard au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Nous fûmes accueillit par les leaders mais pas les bras ouverts :

\- Que c'est-il passer ? Ou est Kyubi ?

\- Nous avons été repérer, si nous restions plus longtemps, tous les ninjas seraient venu. Il encore plus protéger que le Hokage lui-même.

Je voyais la colère dans le regard de Pain, mais il se résignait :

\- Après tout, vous avez raison, nous n'aurions pas pu le sceller maintenant. Tobi, retourne dans tes appartements, quant à toi Yûki, cette semaine, c'est toi qui seras de corvée en cuisine.

\- Bien.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Nous disparûmes tous les deux du hall, je retournais vite fait dans ma chambre pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements de civil et remettre ma tenue d'Akatsuki. Puis, je filais directement en cuisine. J'accrochais ma cape derrière la porte et passa un tablier autour de ma taille. Je pris le seul cahier de cuisine et regardait ce que je pouvais faire. Je vis deux ou trois recettes intéressantes, parfais, j'allais pouvoir commencer à cuisiner. Sur le frigo, il y avait la liste des présents dans le repaire, c'était pour éviter de faire à manger à perte. L'organisation était très attacher à ses sous. Je commençais à cuisiner comme ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dans le cahier. Une bonne heure passait avant que la porte de la cuisine ne s'ouvre. Je tournais la tête et vit Tobi entrer, je lui souris, il arriva près de moi :

\- Tobi peut aider ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai finis.

Il regardait attentivement ce que j'avais fait :

\- Tobi est pressé de goûter à tout ça.

\- Tobi va faire comme tout le monde et attendre.

Il se mit à sourire derrière son masque, je lui tournais le dos pour nettoyer mon plan de travail. Il se colla à moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Il souleva son masque et m'embrassa dans le cou, je voulais tellement voir son visage. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, il grogna de plaisir. Il passa son autre main sous mon t-shirt et caressa mon ventre. Nous entendîmes du bruit dans le couloir, il baissa son masque et se cacha derrière une étagère. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau, c'était Konan :

\- Yuki, le repas sera reculer d'une heure, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il faut que je nettoie la cuisine.

\- D'accord, je te laisse alors, à tout à l'heure.

Elle referma la porte, nous risquions de ne plus être déranger. J'arrivais vers lui, il était cacher dans un coin d'ombre. Il avait retiré son masque mais je ne le voyais toujours pas. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Il posa son masque sur une étagère, il recula contre le mur. Je passais mes deux mains sur son visage, il prit mon poignet et embrassa ma main et descendit le long du bras. Il me retourna dos à lui et serra ses hanches à mon bassin. Il passa ses deux mains sous mon t-shirt ainsi que sous mon soutien-gorge. Il serra ses mains autour de mes seins et m'embrassait encore dans le cou. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Il descendit une de ses mains vers ma cuisse et la passa sous mon pantalon puis, sous ma culotte. Je commençais à tremblé, je sentais un de ses doigts sur ma partie réceptive. Ma main serra sa nuque, mes ongles s'y enfonçaient presque mais il ne réagissait pas. Mon corps se mit à me trahir, sa main devint vite humide. C'était ce qu'il cherchait après tout. Il me tourna de nouveau face à lui et m'embrassa de nouveau. Il retira sa cape, elle tomba au sol, puis, il commença à baisser mon pantalon. J'étais comme envouter par cet homme car avec Itachi, je ne me serrais pas laisser faire. Il glissa à mes chevilles et je le retirais. Je débouclais sa ceinture et il tomba lui de même. Il ne disait rien, ça faisait bizarre, lui qui est tout le temps des plus stresser et stressant pour les autres. Il y avait une sacrée bosse sous le boxer, je me mis à rougir. Il le baissa pour qu'il rejoigne le pantalon, c'était la première fois que je souhaitais donner du plaisir à un homme mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Il le vit :

\- Ne sois pas gêner, Tobi comprend.

Il souleva mon menton et m'embrassa encore. Il fit glisser ma culotte et me colla contre le mur. Il me fit grimper sur lui et passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sa respiration s'accélérait :

\- Yûki veut ?

\- Oui.

Il m'embrassa, il passa sa main entre nous et se saisissait de son sexe. Puis, je le sentis entrer en moi. J'eu un peu mal sur le départ mais il allait doucement. Il m'embrassa dans le cou jusqu'à me faire des suçons. Puis, il commença ses va-et-vient. Je commençais à gémir et à trembler. Alors c'est ça faire l'amour ? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si ambigu. Je lâchais un cri de jouissance, il mit sa main sur ma bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Le plaisir commençait à monter en lui aussi, il plaqua sa bouche sur mon épaule et serra ses dents autour de mon t-shirt. Soudain, du bruit dans la cuisine. Nous cessâmes de faire tous mouvements, c'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Il y avait un petit trou dans le mur, nous regardâmes qui était là, c'était Kisame. Leur mission à du être un échec comme nous mais qui dit Kisame dit aussi Itachi dans les parages. Pourvu qu'il ne nous voit pas. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau, encore Konan :

\- C'est pas l'heure de manger Kisame, sors de là.

Il bougonna et sortit de la cuisine, une conserve à coter de nous tomba parterre. Elle se tourna vers la direction du bruit :

\- C'est toi Yûki ?

Il enleva la main de ma bouche :

\- Oui, je range la réserve et j'amène le repas.

\- D'accord, je vais préparer la table alors.

\- Ok, c'est cool.

Elle sortit de nouveau de la cuisine, je me mis à soupirer :

\- On a eu chaud.

\- Oui.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et recommença ses va-et-vient. Une boule de plaisir me prit au bas du ventre et tous mes muscles se relâchèrent. Je commençais à avoir un orgasme, il plaqua de nouveau sa main et alla de plus en plus vite. Il plaqua sa bouche contre mon épaule et lâcha un cri étouffé. Puis, il s'arrêta, pour une première fois, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier.


	13. Chapter 13

Il disparut de la cuisine peut de temps après, je me rhabillais correctement et retourna dans la cuisine. Je ramenais les plats dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient déjà tous à table, Tobi aussi d'ailleurs, il me regardait et prit ses airs d'idiot :

\- Tobi avoir faim !

\- T'es pas le seul ; lança Hidan.

\- Manger, manger…

\- Mais ferme ta gueule putain, t'es saoulant quand tu t'y mets.

Je souriais, il ne changera jamais. Mais je pensais sérieusement qu'un jour il aurait des problèmes. Bref, je posais la gamelle sur la table et commençais à servir tout le monde, même Itachi. Puis, je m'asseye et fis le même rituel que tous les repas. Après à avoir entamer la première bouchée, les autres suivaient. Tobi avait fini avant tous les autres, ce n'était pas rare, il mangeait très vite. Il glissa sa main sur ma jambe, je me mis à rougir. Itachi échappa ses baguettes, c'était rare, une tomba parterre. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et vit la scène de dessous la table. Prit par sa jalousie maladive, il composa des mudras :

\- Katon, flamme du dragon ; murmura t-il.

Une petite flamme se dirigeait vers les pieds de Tobi. Il se redressa brutalement et se mit à crier :

\- Mes pieds brûlent !

Il se mit à courir jusqu'à la cuisine pour les mettre sous l'eau. Les autres se mirent à rire comme des fous, sauf Pain, Konan et moi. Je me redressais brutalement moi aussi, ils se turent :

\- Bande d'idiots !

Je me précipitais jusque dans la cuisine, il était assit sur le plan de travail avec les pieds dans l'évier. J'arrivais vers lui et regardais l'état de ses pieds, la brûlure n'était pas trop grave mais assez pour avoir brûlé la peau et ses chaussures. La porte s'ouvrit derrière nous, Konan arriva et regardait de même :

\- Il faut soigner ça. Mais crois-moi qu'il y en a un qui va avoir des nouvelles de Pain.

\- Il est plus que détestable quand il fait ça. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Il descendit du plan de travail et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'asseye sur le lit, j'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre ce que j'avais besoin. C'était la première fois que je venais ici, tout était banal. Je revenus dans la chambre et découpais ses chaussures :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de la faute de Yûki. Yûki ne m'a pas fait de mal.

Je souris furtivement, peut-être mais c'était quand même de ma faute si Itachi lui avait brûlé les pieds. Je passais de la pommade sur ses pieds et commençais à les bander. Il passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Tobi est heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

\- Yûki aussi, Tobi n'est pas méchant.

\- Si tu savais ; pensait-il.

Je finissais de bander et je rangeais le matériel dans la salle de bain. Je revenue dans la chambre mais il avait retiré son masque. Je cachais mes yeux pour respecter son secret. Mais il en fut autrement, il me regardait :

\- Tobi ne veut pas cacher son secret à la femme qu'il aime.

Puis, il prit une voix normale que je ne connaissais pas, je sursautais :

\- Je ne veux pas être un idiot à tes yeux.

Pourquoi s'était-il cacher derrière cette façade ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il se leva du lit et arriva vers moi, il me serra contre lui :

\- Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Pour qu'on me prenne pour un idiot, si je montrais mon véritable coter, je serais une cible facile à abattre.

Il retira ma main et je le regardais. J'avais raison, une partie de son visage était abimer mais ça ne me dérangeais pas. Son œil gauche était caché derrière un bandage. Je passais mes mains sur son visage :

\- Il y a autre chose que je ne pourrais pas te dire par les mots. Je veux que tu actives ton sharingan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne discute pas s'il te plaît.

Je les activais et le regardais de nouveau, je remarquais que son œil n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait croire. Je sursautais de nouveau, son œil était comme le mien :

\- Tu es un Uchiwa ? Ton œil, c'est un sharingan !

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'Itachi ne supporte pas de me voir avec toi. Mais, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je comprendrais ta réaction.

\- C'est l'heure des vérités, je t'écoute.

J'étais très anxieuse, j'apprenais que c'était un Uchiwa, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ? :

\- J'ai aidé Itachi à massacrer tous les Uchiwa.


	14. Chapter 14

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Est-ce que j'avais mal entendu ? Il était à l'origine du massacre de mon clan en aidant Itachi, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? :

\- Tu as tué tous ceux que j'aimais.

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliquer que tu ne peux le croire.

Je me dégageais de ses bras et me reculais vers la porte. Son regard se fit suppliant :

\- En faite tu es comme lui, tu n'es qu'un monstre !

\- Je t'en prie Yûki, tu n'étais pas dans leurs secrets à cette époque. Mais ils t'y auraient mise tôt ou tard.

\- Ça suffit les mensonges, je suis tellement fatiguée de les entendre. Je t'aimais.

Je sortis de la chambre, j'étais complètement dévastée par ce que j'avais entendu. Je voulais partir d'ici, je me sentais trahis. Je tournais dans le couloir pour aller dans ma chambre mais je sentis une pression sur un de mes poignets et ma tête cognée contre le mur. Je la relevais et vis Itachi en pétard :

\- J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il t'arracherait à moi.

\- Lâche-moi !

Il me colla contre le mur et m'embrassa dans le cou :

\- Tu es à moi, sans moi tu ne serais plus sur cette terre.

\- Il m'a dit, il m'a tout dit ! Depuis le début vous êtes de mèche, je vous déteste !

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes mon amour, tu me rends jaloux pour que je le tue.

\- Lâche-moi putain !

Je n'arrivais pas à me dégager de son étreinte, mes larmes se mirent à couler. J'ai été tellement naïve, pourquoi j'ai aimé cet homme et pourquoi lui me tenait comme ça ? Si j'avais eue une vie normale, Itachi ne serait que mon cousin, le clan serait debout et je n'aurais jamais rencontré Tobi. J'ai été si bête de ne rien voir, ma tête se mit à tourner, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Mes genoux ploient sous mon poids et je glissais le long du mur. Itachi se baissa sur moi et me secouait :

\- Yûki, regarde-moi !

Soudain, il fut tiré violement en arrière. Il se releva et vit Tobi, il serrait les dents de colère :

\- Ne la touche pas Itachi.

\- Toi, j'aurais du te tuer !

Il se jeta sur lui et commencèrent à se battre dans le couloir. Le bruit se fit entendre dans tout le repaire et du monde débarqua peu de temps après. Kisame retenu Itachi et Pain éloignait Tobi. Konan se pencha au-dessus de moi, j'étais inconsciente, trop d'émotions à mon goût. Les deux avaient de l'ardeur pour se taper dessus, mais Pain allait calmer le jeu :

\- Tous les deux dans mon bureau, votre comportement est inadmissible ici. Konan, tu t'occupes d'elle.

Ils disparurent des couloirs, les feuilles de papiers de Konan m'entouraient et m'emmenèrent jusque dans notre chambre. Je fus allongée dans le lit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment. Elle retira ma cape et me couvrit avec une couverture. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Je m'occuperais bien de toi, je te le promets.

Elle tira les rideaux et sortit de la chambre.

Je me réveillais en fin d'après-midi, je ne me souvenais pas de m'être évanouis. Je me sentais mal avec tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ma vie était fichue et pourtant je l'aimais toujours. Il m'avait aidé quand j'en avais besoin mais là, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sentais trahie. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Konan entra dans la chambre et referma la porte. Elle arriva vers moi et s'asseye sur le lit. Elle passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Je vois bien que tu as besoin de parler.

Les larmes coulèrent encore, elle me serra contre elle :

\- Je l'aimais mais il m'a brisé le cœur.

\- Les hommes ne savent pas parler subtilement. Mais au moins, il a été honnête avec toi. Très peu d'homme le sont.

\- J'aurais vraiment du songer à me tuer.

Elle ne dit rien, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y pensais.

Konan rejoignit Pain 2 heures plus tard dans son bureau. L'homme avait encore la tête dans ses papiers, il était très occupé ces derniers temps. Il leva son regard :

\- Alors ?

\- Elle est réveillée mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien dans sa tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle veut mourir. J'ai pris la liberté d'enlever toutes les armes de la chambre ainsi que d'autres objets potentiellement dangereux.

Il soupira, il savait que gérer des adolescents étaient assez difficile. Surtout quand ils ont eu une vie difficile et qu'ils font partie d'une organisation de tueurs :

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dans la chambre le temps que j'éloigne les deux zozos.

\- Bien.

Elle disparut de la salle.

Je me levais du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir, j'avais une sale tête. Je me mis à réfléchir, qu'avais-je encore sur cette terre ? Ah, oui, plus rien. Plus de famille, plus d'envie, plus de vie en gros. Je levais le poing et cassa le miroir. Les débris tombèrent dans le lavabo, je pris un débris et le regardais. Oui, cette solution me paraissait la plus logique en soit. Je soulevais mes manches et approcha le morceau de mon bras. Soudain, il vola en l'air et on me serra les poignets. Je relevais la tête, il était entré, Tobi :

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime Yuki. Je sais que je n'ai pas été sincère avec toi mais j'ai fait ça pour nous protéger.

Nous protéger ? Mais protéger de quoi ? Je ne comprenais rien, étais-je encore trop jeune pour comprendre de tels projets ? :

\- Nous devrions parler, calme-toi s'il te plaît.

Il lâcha mes poignets, je retournais dans la chambre et m'asseye sur le lit. Il s'approcha de moi et s'asseye lui de même :

\- Je t'ai déjà vu avant le massacre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'Itachi t'aurais épargnée.

\- Pourquoi avoir massacré le clan ?

\- A cause d'une histoire vieille de 100 ans.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Une histoire vieille de 100 ans ?

\- Oui, ça à commencer au temps des premiers Uchiwa.

Il souleva mon menton, son sharingan apparut et il me plongea dans une illusion. Je me retrouvais à l'époque contemporaine de Konoha. Il apparut à coter de moi et me guida au devant d'une maison. Je vis deux hommes se battre entre eux. Deux Uchiwa :

\- C'est Madara Uchiwa et son frère cadet, Izuna. Pendant des années ils ont cherchés la perfection.

Le décor changeait, nous étions dans une forêt, deux Uchiwa étaient à terre et les deux frères se tenaient derrière eux :

\- Ils furent les premiers à s'éveiller au kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan et tuant deux personnes chers. Grâce à ces pupilles, ils prirent la tête du clan Uchiwa. Mais, ils étaient en perpétuel guerre contre un autre clan, les Senju.

Nous atterrissions sur un champ de bataille. Il y avait beaucoup de morts. Madara et un autre homme se battent, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient la même puissance tous les deux. Le décor change encore, nous étions dans une chambre. Madara se tordait de douleur et de désespoir :

\- A force d'utiliser le kaléidoscope, Madara en perdit la lumière. Le fait de ne plus rien voir le rendait fou. Prit par cette même folie, il arracha les yeux de son frère cadet et se les greffa. Un nouveau sharingan apparut et il put enfin voir de nouveau.

L'image suivante fut celle d'une grande salle, il y avait beaucoup de cercueils alignés, des cercueils Uchiwa. Puis, nous vîmes Madara serrer la main du Senju :

\- Le clan de la forêt proposa une trêve, mais Madara ne voulait pas s'asseoir sur tant de mort et d'années de guerre. Mais il du s'y plier car le clan Uchiwa était fatigué de tout ça. Hashirama Senju devint le premier Hokage de Konoha. Madara se sentait exclu et voulait provoquer une nouvelle guerre. Mais le clan lui tourna le dos. Il se résigna à quitter le village. Mais il revenu avec Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues et s'attaqua à Hashirama.

Je les regardais se battre, c'était assez impressionnant, je ne pense pas que nous ayons un tel niveau à l'heure d'aujourd'hui :

\- Mais Madara fut défait par Hashirama, on dit qu'il est mort cette nuit là. Le second Hokage décida de créer un poste pour le clan Uchiwa, ils dirigèrent la police. Mais derrière ça, il avait d'autres intentions. Il avait fait ça pour garder le control sur le clan et les éloigner potentiellement du poste d'Hokage.

L'illusion cessa, il y avait autre chose, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir massacré un clan juste pour ça :

\- Et après ?

\- Les Uchiwa voulaient reprendre le flambeau de Madara. A partir d'un certain âge, les enfants étaient au courant de ce secret. Ils devaient se préparer à entrer de nouveau en guerre avec Konoha pour prendre le pouvoir. Les parents qui avaient des enfants très forts pouvaient espérer avoir une bonne place après cette guerre. Mais Konoha avait placé un de ses espions parmi vous. Cet espion était Itachi. Quand il a apprit mon existence, il est venu me voir et m'a proposer ce marcher en échange de son intégration à l'Akatsuki. J'ai accepté.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il tué mes parents et mon frère avant tout le monde ?

\- Il était très fortement amoureux de toi, c'était devenu une obsession chez lui. Mais il y a aussi l'envers du décor que tu ne connais pas.

Une vérité que je ne connaitrais pas ? Pourtant il avait bien tué mes parents et mon frère, je ne vois pas la vérité toute autre :

\- Itachi était le meilleur ami de ton frère. Un jour, Shisui lui avait donné rendez-vous près de la rivière. Danzô, un des dignitaires du village lui avait arraché son œil car ton frère avait évolué lui aussi au kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan. Il avait confié son second œil à Itachi avant de mourir. Mais il lui avait confié autre chose. Que dans peu de temps, tes parents allaient t'initié au secret mais il y avait pire que ça, si Shisui n'était pas mort ce jour-là, tes parents étaient prêts à te sacrifier pour lui.

Mes parents voulaient mes yeux pour que mon frère ait la lumière éternelle. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, ma mère m'aimait beaucoup et mon père aussi alors pourquoi ? :

\- Quand Itachi avait apprit ça de la bouche de ton frère, ça l'a rendu fou. Il est rentré immédiatement chez lui et a enfilé sa tenue d'Anbu. Il est allé chez toi et a tué ton père en premier. Puis, ce fut ta mère, mais il s'attendait à ce que tu sois dans la maison pour que la vérité soit dite mais tu n'y étais pas. Il a préféré tuer tes parents avant d'être reconnu. Ce jour-là, il t'a provisoirement sauvé la vie. Car même en étant chez ses parents, tes yeux auraient bien servi à quelqu'un d'autre et ainsi de suite. Il a massacré le clan et t'a amener ici mais personne ne fut au courant jusqu'à ce que Pain te trouve.

\- Alors, si je comprends bien, c'est l'amour obsédant que me porte Itachi qui m'a sauvée du massacre.

\- Oui, s'il ne t'aimait pas, tu serais morte comme les autres.

Je ne supportais pas l'amour envahissant d'Itachi mais d'apprendre la vérité m'a peut-être soulagé la conscience. Au moins, je savais presque tout, sauf sur Tobi. Il fallait que je sache qui il était réellement lui aussi :

\- Je veux que tu me dises qui tu es toi aussi.

\- Très bien, je suis Obito Uchiwa, celui qui est censé être mort pendant la 3ème grande guerre ninja.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Oui, ton nom me dit quelque chose. Il est inscrit sur une des stèles des morts de guerre. Mais comment peux-tu être encore en vie ?

\- Oui, je suis encore en vie grâce à un seul et unique homme. Cet homme c'est Madara.

Je me redressais brusquement, comment un homme aussi vieux que lui censé être mort de la main du premier Hokage avait-il put le sauver ? :

\- C'est une blague ? Madara est mort depuis bien longtemps !

\- C'est ce que tout le monde croit. Mais c'est bien lui qui m'a sauvé la vie…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Obito disparut d'un coup. Konan passa la porte et la referma. Elle arriva vers moi et passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Tu vas mieux ? Pain a prit des mesures pour éloigner Tobi et Itachi.

\- Ah ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Oui, pour le moment, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Pain veut que tu restes ici en attendant.

\- Mais je vais devenir folle si je reste enfermée ici.

Elle sourit :

\- Je t'accompagnerais aux jardins après manger si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, je t'apporte ton plateau bientôt.

Elle ressortit de la chambre. J'allais devant la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, je sentais des bras passer autour de ma taille. Il était revenu dans la chambre, il m'embrassa dans le cou :

\- Si tu veux vérifier mes dires, ce soir vers 23h, prépare-toi. Habille-toi bien il vaut mieux.

Il me tourna face à lui et m'embrassa :

\- Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète, je vais arranger tout ça.

Il me serra contre lui et caressait mes cheveux. Il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Mais il le fallait bien, nous entendîmes du bruit dans le couloir. Il me lâcha et disparut de nouveau de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Konan entra avec un plateau qui m'était destiné. Elle le posa sur le bureau de la chambre :

\- J'espère que ça te plaira, je te laisse, on se voit dans une petite heure si tu veux ?

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Elle sourit et quitta la chambre. Je me posais sur une chaise et commençais à attaquer mon plateau, c'est vrai que j'avais faim tout compte fait.

Une heure passa et comme promit, Konan m'emmena dans les jardins pour m'occuper. Nous y restâmes au moins une bonne heure et demi avant que Pain ne l'appel. Elle me raccompagna dans la chambre, elle me disait de ne pas l'attendre car elle ne rentrerait sûrement pas de la nuit. Elle referma la porte et j'allais faire ce qu'il y avait à faire pour ce soir.

Comme prévu, il était venu me chercher à 23h. Je créais un clone qui prit ma place dans le lit. Puis, nous disparûmes de la chambre pour atterrir dans une grotte. Il faisait sombre, il m'emmena dans les couloirs et ouvrit la porte d'une salle. Nous entrâmes dans la salle, je vis quelqu'un au loin, la porte se referma. La personne se tourna et sortit de l'ombre. C'était un homme assez grand, aux longs cheveux noirs et son seul apparent arborait un sharingan. C'était bien lui, c'était bien Madara Uchiwa. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main, il me la baisa :

\- Bonjour Yûki, je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Maintenant tu as tes réponses mais si nous allions discuter tous les trois ?

\- D'accord.

Il m'entraîna au fond de la pièce, Obito nous suivit tous les deux.

Nous revînmes aux alentours de 3h du matin. J'étais fatiguée mais nous avions bien parlé aussi. J'étais quand même heureuse d'avoir parlé avec Madara. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, mon clone avait disparut quand je lui suis tombé dessus. Il s'asseye à coter de moi et passa sa main sur mon visage. Je me redressais et mis mes deux mains sur son visage. Il se baissa sur moi et m'embrassa, il retira ma robe et m'allongea dans le lit. Il retira son t-shirt et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je passais mes mains sur son torse, il se baissa sur moi et embrassa mes seins. Je mis mes mains sur sa tête pour qu'il continu et ça ne le déplaisait pas. Il se leva et retira tout ce qu'il avait sur lui puis, il revenu sur moi. Il passait ses mains sur tout mon corps et terminait avec sa bouche.

Il se saisissait de son t-shirt et l'attacha autour de mes yeux, c'était comme un jeu pour lui. Il retira ma culotte, nous nous retrouvâmes totalement nus. Je sentais sa langue entre mes jambes, je me crispais et commençais à gémir. Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans les draps, il remonta à ma hauteur. Il se mit entre mes jambes, je me redressais et cherchais sa bouche. Il ne mit pas longtemps à prendre possession de mes lèvres. Je le sentais entrer en moi, il me serra contre lui et commença ses va-et-vient. Il commençait à me faire des suçons dans le cou :

\- Je t'aime Yûki, je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi Obito.

Il me coucha sur le dos et serra ses mains dans les miennes. Il continuait ses mouvements, je me mis à gémir de plus en plus et lui de même. Je lui mordis l'épaule, il ne disait rien au contraire, ça le stimulait encore plus. Il lâcha un cri et s'arrêta. Sa respiration était saccadée mais elle se calmait peu à peu. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je retirais son t-shirt et passa mes bras autour de sa taille :

\- Je voudrais tellement rester auprès de toi comme ça.

\- Moi aussi, mais ils vont t'éloigner de moi.

\- On trouvera une solution mon amour.

Il se tourna sur le coté face à moi, j'entrelaçais mes jambes avec les siennes et il me serra contre lui. Il embrassa mon front, je m'endormis peu de temps après.


	17. Chapter 17

5 années passèrent depuis, je faisais toujours équipe avec Obito mais on avait éloigné Itachi de moi en l'envoyant plus souvent en mission. J'ai maintenant 21 ans, mais j'ai eu quelque chose entre temps qui ne fit pas la joie d'Obito. J'ai eu un fils, pas de lui mais d'Itachi suite à mon premier rapport avec lui. Je l'ai nommé Nekomaru, il a 5 ans et une grande ambition de devenir ninja, comme son père et moi. Mais Itachi n'était pas au courant qu'il avait un fils. Madara, qui est relation constante avec Pain avait dit qu'il était préférable de garder le secret.

En ce moment, je suis dans la salle d'entrainement du complexe. Mon fils me regardait de loin, il était assit parterre, il observait les moindres mouvements que je faisais. Des fois, ça lui arrivait de m'imiter mais il se prenait souvent des gamelles. Mais par contre, il était en avance sur une chose, il savait déjà malaxer son chakra. La dernière fois, je faisais une technique de katon la plus basique du clan Uchiwa, la technique de la boule de feu suprême. Il avait voulus faire la même chose, il avait sortit une petite boule feu. Mais il s'était surtout bien brûlé les joues. Je ne lui en voulais pas, à son âge j'étais pareille. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, je me stoppais et me tourna vers la porte. Je pensais voir Obito mais je me trompais, ce n'était pas lui. Itachi se montrait à moi au bout d'un an d'absence. Il avait bien grandit depuis, mais il était toujours fou amoureux de moi. Il posa son regard sur mon fils :

\- Nekomaru, viens ici.

Il se leva et courut vers moi, je le mis derrière moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux :

\- Ça faisait longtemps Yûki.

\- Que veux-tu Itachi ?

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Tu es toujours aussi belle, mais je vois que tu n'as pas attendus pour avoir un enfant.

\- Ecoute Itachi….

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau, ce coup-ci, ça n'allait pas être la même. Pain venait de faire son apparition :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher. La prochaine fois, tu seras punis Itachi.

Il continuait de me regarder, toujours avec ce regard amoureux. Puis, il se résigna et sortit de la salle. Pain resta encore, il me regardait :

\- Il te demande.

\- Bien, j'arrive.

Ce il, c'était Madara, nous n'étions que quatre à partager son secret et c'était mieux ainsi. Je pris la main de mon fils et nous sortîmes de la salle. J'allais me doucher puis, je m'habillais :

\- Maman, c'était qui le monsieur tout à l'heure ?

\- Quelqu'un mon chéri.

\- Mais il a l'air de te faire peur.

\- Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. On y va.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et partions dans les couloirs privés pour rejoindre Madara. Nous arrivâmes dans un salon privatif, il était assit dans un fauteuil. Il y avait Pain, Konan et Obito, ils m'attendaient. Nekomaru alla vers Madara, il le prit sur ses genoux, il adorait mon fils. Je m'asseye sur un des fauteuils, nous pouvions commencer la réunion :

\- D'ici quelques temps, nous pourrons attaquer Konoha. Ils commencent à devenir une gêne pour nos plans.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?

Il me regardait dans les yeux :

\- Que certaines choses se mettent en place ma chère. La patience est de rigueur dans ces moments là. De plus, cette attaque nous permettra de mettre la main sur Kyûbi.

\- Et est-ce que nos effectifs de maintenant y arriveront ? La dernière fois, Kyûbi nous a échappé par ce qu'ils nous avaient repérer grâce à notre chakra. La fois d'après avec Kisame et Itachi ce fut la même. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est la bonne ce coup-ci ? On ne dit jamais deux sans trois.

Il se mit à ricaner :

\- Tu es très perspicaces Yûki mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce coup-ci sera la bonne. Vous pouvez disposer, si j'ai du nouveau, vous serez au courant.

\- Bien.

\- Yûki, tu restes là.

Les autres sortirent de la salle, même Obito, il emmena Nekomaru avec lui. La porte se referma, Madara me regardait dans les yeux :

\- J'ai appris qu'il est venu te voir. Que voulait-il ?

\- Soit disant voir si j'allais bien. Mais quand il a vu Nekomaru, ça l'a mit en rogne. Il faudra bien lui dire un jour Madara.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, s'il sait ça, ce sera un prétexte pour lui de rester avec toi.

\- Pas obligatoirement, il peut le voir seul sans moi.

Il se mit à réfléchir :

\- D'accord, mais s'il essaye de s'approcher de toi, j'arrêterais tout.

\- Bien.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je sortis de la salle. Obito m'attendais dans le couloir avec mon fils, il arriva vers moi et m'embrassa :

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, allons-y.

Nous sortîmes des couloirs privés pour retrouver ceux des membres de l'Akatsuki. Obito du partir, il m'embrassa une dernière fois et disparut des lieux. Je pris mon fils par la main et nous continuâmes à marcher. Soudain, nous dûmes recroiser Itachi et là, il n'y avait personne. Je m'arrêtais et lui aussi, je sentais son hostilité envers Nekomaru, il fallait que je mette les choses au clair et maintenant :

\- Nekomaru, va dans ta chambre.

Il lâcha ma main et longea les murs pour y aller. Itachi me regardait toujours dans les yeux :

\- Je ne pourrais jamais aimer ton fils.

\- Mon fils ? Il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, je ne t'apprends rien. Surtout quand le père est en face de moi.

Il se pétrifia, voilà, maintenant il connaissait la vérité. Il se mit à sourire cruellement :

\- Alors depuis tout ce temps là, je n'ai jamais été au courant ?

\- C'était mieux ainsi. Maintenant, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

\- Mais je t'aime Yûki, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi mon amour.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier le mal et je ne t'aime pas. Je te suis reconnaissante pour avoir aidé mon frère. Donne ton amour à une autre femme et à ton fils.

Je passais à coter de lui et traça mon chemin. Il me regardait avec une telle tristesse que ça en aurait fait mal au cœur à plus d'un. Soudain, il tomba à genoux en serrant sa poitrine avec ses bras. Une de ses mains serra sa tenue et il se mit à tousser gravement. Je me retournais, une de ses mains étaient rabattue sur sa bouche, du sang en coulait. Il tomba en avant, face contre terre. Je courus vers lui et le retourna sur le dos :

\- Itachi ! Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Il ne réagissait pas, j'ouvris sa tenue et déchira son chandail. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et une lueur verte se fit voir. Il entrouvrit les yeux et me regardait, il rabattit sa main sur les miennes. Il essayait de parler :

\- Tais-toi Itachi.

Avec son autre main, il rapprocha mon oreille de sa bouche :

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Je me redressais, il était sincère, mais c'est trop tard. Je sentis une présence dans le couloir, je tournais la tête et vit Madara, il était sortit de ses appartements. Il arriva vers nous et regardait Itachi, il vit du sang sur mes mains, il me les retira :

\- Il est malade, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est, tu ne dois pas être en contact avec son sang. Va te laver les mains, je m'occupe de lui.

Je me relevais, son sharingan changea et il regardait encore Itachi. Il tomba dans les vapes, il le prit et l'emmena avec lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était malade à ce point.


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi était malade, c'était un fait mais de quoi ? Personne ne le savait pas même celui qui lui fournissait un traitement choc pour le maintenir en vie. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps et personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose.

En ce moment j'étais auprès de Sasori, il faisait des examens sur moi pour voir si le sang d'Itachi ne m'avait pas contaminée. Obito était à coter de moi, toujours dans son rôle de Tobi. Nous attendions les résultats et ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber, je n'avais rien. Je soupirais de soulagement, tant mieux car cette maladie me faisait peur.

Après ça, nous sortîmes du laboratoire. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les appartements privés de Madara. Il ouvrit la porte et je passais le seuil. Il était assit dans un de ses fauteuils, il avait sortit trois verres. Nous nous installâmes près de lui et il servit du saké :

\- Alors ?

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Tant mieux, ce que tu as fait était risqué est-ce que tu t'en rends bien compte ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça même après ce qu'il a fait.

Je pris mon verre de saké et le bu d'un trait. Madara s'inquiétait beaucoup, il restait peu d'Uchiwa et une seule femme en vie. Il ne voulait pas que j'attrape une telle maladie à cause de mes états d'âme. Obito ne digérait d'ailleurs toujours pas le fait que je l'ai aidé. Il était comme Madara, il ne supportait pas que je m'occupe d'un autre homme que lui. Mais là, c'était mes instincts de médecin qui avait parlé avant le cœur. Mais il fallait que j'aborde encore une fois le sujet avec mon fils :

\- J'ai dis à Itachi que Nekomaru était son fils.

\- Tu devais attendre d'être encadrer pour le faire.

\- Attendre qu'il meure et que mon fils ne connaisse jamais son père ?

\- Ce n'est pas un choix à prendre à la légère Yûki !

Je me levais brusquement, ils me regardèrent tous les deux :

\- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Je n'ai pas choisie de venir ici, je n'ai pas choisie d'être intégré à l'Akatsuki et encore moins d'avoir un enfant. Maintenant, ce que je fais est pour le bien de mon fils que ça vous plaise ou non.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, même si je sentais leur colère, ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêtée. Je mis la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et je partis des lieux.

Après le repas, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Itachi avec Nekomaru. Personne n'était au courant que je faisais ça, mais les murs avaient bien des oreilles. J'approchais ma main pour ouvrir la chambre d'Itachi, on me saisissait au poignet et reculait ma main. Je levais la tête et vis Madara lui-même :

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Itachi aurait une bonne occasion de t'harceler.

\- Je fais ça pour mon fils, pas pour lui. Alors maintenant, lâche-moi.

Il serra plus fortement mon poignet, il était sous le coup de la colère, Madara était un homme qui avait l'habitude de tout obtenir, de gré ou de force. Mais, je ne pouvais lui obéir là-dessus. Avec mon autre main, j'ouvris la porte et poussa mon fils dans la chambre :

\- Vas voir ton père.

\- Nekomaru !

Je refermais la porte de la chambre, voilà, pas obligé que je sois là pour qu'il le connaisse. Je voyais la colère dans le regard de mon aîné, mais il ne pouvait empêcher mon fils de le connaître même pour quelques heures. Il me plaqua contre le mur et me prit par la gorge :

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu en seras responsable.

\- Ce n'est pas ton fils Madara, alors arrête d'être comme ça.

\- Si tu savais.

Il me lâcha la gorge, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il me tourna le dos et disparut des couloirs. Sa réaction était des plus étrange, pourquoi ?

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et y entra. Nekomaru était près de lui mais à une distance raisonnable. Je m'approchais de lui, je regardais Itachi, il était de plus en plus blême. J'approchais mon fils de lui, il tourna son regard et lui fit un faible sourire. Il lui tendit la main, Nekomaru la prit et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Je les regardais avec attention :

\- Alors c'est toi mon papa ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère.

\- Je sais, tous le monde le dit. Mais ils disent que je tiens de toi pour les yeux.

Il sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Si j'avais su que tout s'apaiserait avec mon fils, je lui aurais dit depuis bien longtemps. Itachi se redressa légèrement et passa ses mains derrière son cou. Il défit son collier et le passa autour du cou de son fils :

\- Il est pour toi maintenant. C'est un collier porte bonheur.

\- Merci papa.

Il fut prit d'une affreuse quinte de toux. Du sang coula de sa main, je reculais Nekomaru et le fit sortir de la chambre. Je revenue vers Itachi, il faisait une hémorragie, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais il repoussa mes mains :

\- Ça ne sert à rien, je vais quand même mourir.

Il s'allongea dans le lit, le sang coulait toujours. Il prit ma main :

\- S'il te plaît, reste avec moi, je ne veux pas mourir seul.

\- Je suis là.

\- Tu sais, je suis heureux de lui avoir parlé au moins une fois. Ça fait du bien et d'avoir la femme que j'ai aimée près de moi me rassure face à la mort. Je veillerais sur vous de là-haut, je veux que tu me pardonnes juste ce que j'ai fais.

Je lui fis un triste sourire et embrassa son front :

\- Je te pardonne Itachi Uchiwa.

Il se mit à sourire. Puis, ses yeux se refermèrent et sa main cessa de me serrer. Mais il continuait toujours à sourire, soulager de son sort, délivrer de cette affreuse maladie, délivrer par un pardon qu'il attendait depuis des années. Je repliais le drap sur sa tête, une larme coula, j'ai été si bête de ne jamais l'avoir comprit.

Il fut enterré près du repère, mon fils ne l'aura connus que quelques minutes mais au moins il saura qui il était. Je restais longuement avec lui près de la tombe de son père. Il ne pleurait pas, il disait juste que c'était dommage qu'il ne l'est pas connu avant.

Obito et Madara étaient à l'entrée de la grotte, cachés dans l'ombre. Ils nous regardaient de loin, Madara semblait assez perturbé. Obito le regardait :

\- Quand te décideras-tu à lui dire ?

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Ses réactions ne seront pas des moindres.

\- Tu lui as quand même mit le doute. Elle va penser que c'est toi le père.

\- Et pourtant, c'est impossible et elle le sait. Elle a toujours été pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais pus la toucher.

\- Je sais et puis, même si les Uchiwa ont l'habitude de se marier entre cousins, l'inceste est interdit. Et puis, tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme.

Il continuait à nous regarder :

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Rentrons.

Ils disparurent de l'entrée de la grotte.


	19. Chapter 19

Le repas du soir fut bien calme, les membres de l'organisation qui d'habitude se charriaient ne disaient pas un mot. Je crois que même avec ce qu'il c'était passer je commençais à le regretter. Mon fils ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus, il se leva de table plus tôt et partit de la salle. Je me levais de table et sortit à mon tour. Il avait bien avancé en chemin, je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un dans un des couloirs. Je restais en coin et écoutais, il était avec Madara :

\- Pourquoi pleurs-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui se ressert.

\- C'est normal, tu es encore jeune. Viens.

Je jetais un coup d'œil, il le serra dans ses bras. Il tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui, même moi j'avais compris après coup que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas autant. Ça me manquait des fois l'amour maternelle et paternelle mais je crois que j'ai réussis à grandir sans. Je me dévoilais dans le couloir, Madara leva la tête et se mit à sourire :

\- Ta mère est là.

Il se retourna et me regardait, il courut vers moi et me serra la taille. Je lui caressais les cheveux pour le calmer. Madara se redressa et me regardait :

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'il faudrait qu'on parle Madara.

\- Et moi je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, vas te reposer.

Il disparut des couloirs, j'accompagnais Nekomaru jusqu'à sa chambre. Je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain et le déshabilla et lui fit couler son bain.

Après, je l'habillais et nous revînmes dans la chambre. Je le mis dans son lit :

\- Maman.

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je dorme ?

\- Oui.

Je retirais mes chaussures et entra dans son lit. Il vint se blottir dans mes bras, je le berçais comme un bébé :

\- Chante-moi une chanson comme avant.

\- D'accord.

« Douce étoile d'été pourquoi es-tu rouge ?

Mes nuits sont remplies de rêves nostalgiques.

Belle étoile qu'as-tu fais de la vie ?

Moi je suis triste et je pleurs.

Douce étoile d'été pourquoi es-tu rouge ?

Mes nuits sont remplies de rêves nostalgiques.

J'ai perdue mes sandales blanches

C'est pour quoi je pleurs. »

Je continuais à chanter, il s'endormit très vite. Je le couchais doucement dans son lit et le recouvrit. Je lui baisais le front et lui laissais la veilleuse. Je sortis de la chambre et referma la porte, Obito m'attendait près de la porte. Il me serra dans ses bras :

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un comportement exécrable avec toi.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude à force.

Il se baissa sur moi et m'embrassa. Il m'emmena jusqu'à notre chambre et nous n'y bougions plus de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Obito était partit plus tôt que moi. Je me levais et alla chercher mon fils. Il voulait aller voir Madara avant d'aller déjeuner. Je refusais mais il se mit à courir vers ses appartements. Je le rattrapais de peu, la porte était entrouverte. Je lui fis signe de se taire, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Obito avec lui, alors c'est pour ça qu'il était partit si tôt. J'écoutais leurs conversations du coin de la porte de sorte à ce qu'ils ne me voient pas. Madara était mi-fatigué mi-agacé, pourquoi ? :

\- Je crois qu'on commence à aller sur de mauvaises bases.

\- Si tu lui disais la vérité ça ne serait pas comme ça.

\- Lui dire quoi ? Yûki au faite, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu n'es pas la fille des deux Uchiwa. Ton père était tellement rechercher qu'il a dut t'abandonner.

Mon cœur loupa un bond, je venais de comprendre sa réaction de l'autre jour. Alors, il était…. Nekomaru se retira de mon étreinte et entra dans la chambre. Il se précipita vers Madara et lui serra la taille :

\- Tu es déjà là ?

\- Oui et maman elle est derrière la porte.

Il releva brusquement la tête, oui, j'avais tout entendu. Obito se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, je n'étais déjà plus là. Il sortit des appartements et me courut derrière :

\- Yûki !

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, comment avaient-ils pu me cacher ça aussi longtemps ? Il me prit par le poignet et me tourna face à lui, j'essayais de me dégager :

\- Lâche-moi Obito !

\- Je t'en prie, écoute moi.

\- Non, les mensonges c'est fini !

Je retirais mon poignet et traça mon chemin, il me regardait partir. Madara arriva derrière lui :

\- J'avais raison, elle le prend très mal.

\- C'est à toi d'aller lui parler maintenant.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Il devait avouer toute la vérité avant que la situation dégénère. Me dire pourquoi et comment on en était arrivé là.


	20. Chapter 20

Je fus introuvable toute la journée, mon fils ne s'inquiétait pas car il savait que j'allais revenir. J'étais dans la forêt près du repaire, j'étais assise près d'une fontaine naturelle. C'est là que je venais quand je ne me sentais pas bien. Je passais des heures assise à réfléchir ou à dessiner. Au moins, ça me permettait d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. J'avais mon bloc de dessin sur les genoux, j'essayais de dessiner quelque chose mais impossible à le faire, j'étais bien trop agacée ! Je le jetais derrière moi de frustration. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de toute ma vie. On ramassait le cahier et le feuilleta :

\- C'est comme ça que tu traites les cadeaux qu'on t'offre ?

Je me redressais et me retournais, Madara se tenait juste derrière moi :

\- Alors là c'est simple, je ne veux pas te parler !

Il se mit à sourire et à me regarder dans les yeux :

\- Tu as le même caractère que ta mère. C'est pour ça que je l'ai aimée.

\- Foutaises.

Je voulus partir, je passais à coter de lui mais il me prit par le poignet :

\- Je veux que tu m'écoutes, ce n'est déjà pas facile pour moi alors n'aggrave pas les choses.

\- Ah oui ? Et moi alors, t'y as pensé ? ça fait 21 ans que tu caches ça, t'as jamais essayé de me voir !

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, encore des excuses !

Je me dégageais de son étreinte. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Je lui tournais le dos et repartie au repaire.

Au soir, le repas était un peu plus animé, c'était l'anniversaire de Konan. Les gars étaient contents, il y avait de l'alcool ce soir. Ils étaient déjà à moitié bourrés avant de commencer le repas. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise vit à vit de mon fils. L'alcool était un putain de fléau. Dès qu'il eu fini de manger, je me levais de table et alla le coucher. Quand je sortis de la chambre, Obito était encore là :

\- Yûki…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour parler de Madara, ce n'est pas la peine.

Je passais à coter de lui :

\- S'il n'a pas cherché à te trouver, c'est parce qu'il croyait que tu étais morte.

\- Comment ça ?

Je me tournais vers lui :

\- Il croyait qu'Itachi t'avait tuée avec le reste des Uchiwa. Quand il a apprit ça, ça l'a terrassé. Il t'avait placée pour être en sécurité et il apprend 13 ans plus tard que le clan avait été décimé. Tu es son seul enfant. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je lui en ai parlé. S'il n'a pas voulut t'en parler, c'est parce qu'il savait que tu allais réagir comme ça.

Alors, il avait cru pendant tout ce temps qu'Itachi m'avait tué cette nuit là ? Mais il avait eu 5 ans pour me parler et il ne l'a jamais fait. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas un caractère des plus faciles mais il devait faire avec après tout, il avait le même que le mien. Obito me prit la main et me rapprocha de lui :

\- Vas le voir, il n'attend que ça. Et puis, il ne vaut mieux pas s'en faire comme ennemi, il peut t'apporter beaucoup de choses.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Il approcha sa tête de moi et m'embrassa, puis, je désertais le couloir pour rejoindre les autres à table, terminer la soirée.

Dans la nuit, tout le monde avait rejoint sa chambre à part moi. J'étais dans les jardins allongée sur un banc entrain de réfléchir. J'étais entrain de repenser à tout ce que j'avais vécu au village avec les Uchiwa. Et en réfléchissant bien, je me rendais à l'évidence qu'Itachi avait eue raison sur beaucoup de choses. Je fermais les yeux, j'étais bien dehors :

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, Madara était penché au-dessus de moi :

\- Tu viens de casser mon plaisir.

\- Je sais, j'ai un don pour ça.

Je me redressais pour me retrouver assise sur le banc. Il s'asseye de même et ce fut le silence total. Je crois que lui ou moi avions du mal à engager une conversation des plus saines. Mais, je crois qu'il était beaucoup moins patient que moi :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt. Mais ta réaction n'est pas des moindres.

\- J'attendais plus de compréhension de ta part. j'ai vécue une vie minable jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma souffrance.

\- J'ai beaucoup souffert moi aussi, je n'attends pas que tu me pardonnes juste que tu acceptes qui tu es.

Accepter qui je suis, c'est bien une question que je ne m'étais jamais posée. Je suis la fille d'un des fondateurs du clan Uchiwa, rien que ça. La fille qui n'a jamais vu son père quand elle avait besoin de lui. Mais bon, on m'a toujours dit que la vie n'était pas rose et qu'on ne choisissait pas ses parents et le reste. Mais maintenant que j'ai mon fils, je pouvais envisager de commencer une nouvelle vie dans l'organisation. Je me levais du banc et m'arrêtais devant lui, il releva la tête et me regardait dans les yeux. Je lui tendis la main, il la regardait avec de l'incompréhension :

\- Salut, moi c'est Yûki Uchiwa et toi ?

Il se mit à sourire, autant recommencer tout de zéro pour mieux se comprendre. Il se leva et prit ma main :

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Madara Uchiwa.

Il me serra contre lui et caressa mes cheveux, en espérant que ce redémarrage nous rapproche en bon terme.


	21. Chapter 21

Une année était passée depuis cet épisode, j'ai maintenant 22 ans. Les choses dans l'organisation s'accéléraient, nous avions perdu des membres et nous étions sans arrêt sur le terrain. Mais entre temps, j'eue un heureux évènement à fêter. L'arrivée de mon deuxième enfant. C'était une petite fille que j'avais nommée Hatsune, c'était la fille d'Obito. Quand elle est arrivée, on aurait un gosse qui recevait son cadeau de noël. Depuis le temps que nous étions ensemble, il l'avait attendu longtemps ce bonheur. Nekomaru aussi était heureux d'avoir une petite sœur, d'ailleurs, c'était lui qui s'en occupait quand nous n'étions pas là.

En ce moment, nous avions une trêve, nous étions dans un des repaires de l'organisation. Il ne restait plus que Kisame, Pain, Konan et Zetsu en vie. Madara, enfin mon père, avait pu se montrer pour diriger l'Akatsuki d'une main de fer. Mais j'avais peur que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Au soir, je partis coucher Nekomaru dans sa chambre et Hatsune dans notre chambre. Puis, je repartis vers les appartements privés de mon père. Il était seul, je passais la porte et alla m'asseoir près de lui. Il passa sa main sur mon visage :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

\- Je suis entrain de penser à la tournure que prenait cette guerre. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur pour mes enfants.

\- Il ne faut pas t'inquiété, tout ce passera bien.

Il sortit deux verres et nous servit du saké. Je le bus cul sec, ça faisait du bien. Je repartis peu de temps après, Obito était déjà couché dans notre lit. Je passais la porte de la chambre et alla directement me changer pour me coucher. Je rentrais dans le lit et me colla à lui, il me serra dans ses bras :

\- Tu as été voir ton père ?

\- Oui, juste pour parler un peu.

\- C'est bien, bon aller, il est temps pour nous de se coucher.

Je lui souriais, c'est vrai que je commençais à être fatiguée. Il m'embrassa et je m'endormis pour un nouveau lendemain.

Dans la nuit, je sentis la terre trembler. Je me réveillais en sursaut, je croyais avoir rêvé et non, la terre tremblait bien. Je réveillais Obito et il écouta à son tour, ce bruit ne présageait rien de bon :

\- Habille-toi et prends les enfants, on s'en va.

Je me levais du lit et allait m'habillé en vitesse. Je pris Hatsune et l'attacha contre ma poitrine. Obito partit devant et j'allais chercher Nekomaru. De la terre tombait des plafonds du repaire. J'espérais qu'il allait tenir jusqu'à que nous sortions de là. Nous courûmes dans les couloirs le plus vite que nous le pouvions. J'aperçus la sortie du repaire, j'accélérais le mouvement et sortit de là. Il y eu une multitude d'explosions, je pris mon fils par la main et essayais d'aller le plus loin possible. Nous n'étions pas seuls, je vis des ombres passées pas loin. Nous nous éloignâmes assez du repaire pour s'arrêter cinq minutes. J'analysais la situation, qui aurait pu nous trouver ici ? A part Konoha je ne vois personne d'autre. J'entendis une multitude de sifflements dans l'air. Je levais la tête et vis une pluie de kunaï s'abattre dans notre direction. Je pris mon fils contre moi et tournais le dos à cette pluie. Ils commencèrent à se planter autour de nous et puis, je sentais le premier se planter dans mon dos. Puis, un deuxième et un troisième, la pluie s'arrêta. Je regardais mon fils :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Maman, tu saignes.

\- C'est rien mon chéri. Prends ta sœur et cours très loin.

Je décrochais Hatsune, il la prit dans ses bras :

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser là…

\- Vas-t'en, vite.

Il se mit à courir, je commençais à cracher du sang. J'entendis du bruit dans mon dos. Je me retournais et vit trois ninjas de Konoha. Ils m'entourèrent, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour me sauver mais au moins je sais que mes enfants le seront. Je composais mes mudras surement une dernière fois :

\- Invocation, le corps de l'hérétique en feu.

Des milliers de parchemins explosifs apparurent sur les arbres, mon corps commençait à en être recouvert. Les pieds des trois ninjas s'enfonçaient dans les arbres et les parchemins les recouvrirent eux aussi. Je vis Obito arriver au loin, il s'arrêta :

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Je suis désolée, je t'aime… Rupture !

Les parchemins s'enflammèrent, mon père arriva à son tour, une forte lumière apparut et ce fut l'explosion. Elle balaya tout sur son passage en un instant et s'arrêta. Les arbres prenaient feu, Obito se précipita là ou j'étais mais il n'y avait plus rien. Oui, j'étais bien morte dans cette explosion, au moins, j'aurais sauvé la vie de mes enfants.


End file.
